


You are What You Say

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 当阿索卡正需要以一个吸血鬼为对象完成研究课题的时候，他的面前就出现了一位。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 夜访吸血鬼au，但是跟原故事没有什么关系，只是第一人称叙述。有轻微的AP提及，正文已完，还差一篇番外，有机会了再来填，感谢每位看完的小伙伴！

阿索卡匆匆忙忙抓起书包跑出图书馆大楼的时候，外面正落大雨，但她没时间再回去拿雨具。时钟刚敲过五点，她已经比原计划迟了一个多小时，只能握紧手里的卡片冲进雨里。

菲德琳街道，127号，401B.

她又一遍默念卡片上的地址，心下着恼自己怎么能在这个时候睡了过去。这个机会绝不能错过，她昨晚就不该耗在资料室里！假如联络她的人不是在耍什么该死的恶作剧，那她翻上再多资料也抵不过接下来将要听到的只言片语，抵不过一封来自吸血鬼本人的自白书——

“等一等！”

她高喊道，在车门即将关闭的最后一刻挤上了巴士。

车辆随之缓慢晃动，她连声称谢，气喘吁吁地除下湿淋淋的衣帽找了个空位，脑海中仍不停思索，到底是什么另这个非同寻常的吸血鬼想要把自己的故事讲述出来给别人听？要知道距离人类第一次记载吸血鬼已有上千年的历史，他们总是神秘，不可捉摸，众说纷纭。

当然，这种神秘并非不可理解。你总不能指望一个靠吸血为生的怪物像约人吃饭一样光明正大地向你提出邀请：“嗨，你的脖子很吸引我，不介意的话能不能让我咬上一口？”然后就伸长了脑袋主动把命给奉献出去——虽然那对于吸血鬼来说的确是为了满足食欲，而且荒诞得听起来正巧有点像她这会儿面临的处境。

阿索卡自嘲地从嗓子里发出一声嗤笑，目光仍盯着手心里那张捏得发皱的卡片。

天行者。

多么古怪的姓氏——她腹诽道，拇指又一次抚过，几乎把最后几个字母磨掉。这张卡片最初被发现时只是不起眼地躺在宿舍信箱里，和其它几封无关紧要的账单夹在一起。但当它忽然掉落上地面显露出文字的时候，就吸引了阿索卡全部的注意。

「关于你的研究课题，我可以帮助你，以一个被研究者的身份」

不过寥寥几笔，一行手写的花体字母，还泛着股淡淡的墨水香气。阿索卡很惊讶这个时代还能从印刷机之外看到这样的东西。

然后她就相信了。说不好是出于直觉还是一种莫名的好感，她选择相信这位素未谋面的人，这位天行者。尽管她对于自己的研究课题究竟是怎么被别人知晓，以及这张卡片到底是如何被人放入信箱而感到毫无头绪。

可是最终当她花费了两个多小时才抵达酒店房间门口，努力做了几个深呼吸来平复紧张敲开那扇紧闭的房门之后，她可料不到这个给她开门的人却不是她所期待的人。

“欧比旺肯诺比。”

黑暗中的男人自称道。


	2. Chapter 2

天色渐渐完全暗了，雨尚未停。阿索卡眨眨眼，将一本笔记、一支笔、和录音机小心翼翼地掏出背包摆上长桌。空气里很安静，她的动作不免放得极轻，除了自己的心跳和呼吸几乎没敢弄出半点声音。

然后她抬头望向那个自开了门就伫立到窗前一动不动的背影。黑夜模糊了他的轮廓，屋子里没有点灯，只有来自街道和车辆的霓虹光泽从窗外漫不经心地将一双搭在窗台的手轻轻抚摸。那是一双极白的手，阿索卡逐渐看入了迷，因为即使在黑暗里，几根露出袖口的指节也隐约散发着一抹银色的微光，宛如月的轻吟，或是流水泛起了涟漪。

她随即想起那些关于吸血鬼迷人外表的传说，想要清清楚楚一睹眼前人的欲望更加迫切地在胸口鼓动。但她知道这个奢侈的心愿恐怕永远也难以达成。黑暗的使者为夜而生，他们畏惧光明。

“我不怕光。”

“什么——”

正当她陷入思绪，吸血鬼却突然开口，使她吃了一惊。

“你正在想的那个问题。我不怕光，不会怕这种光，没有开灯只不过是怕吓到你。”他说着缓缓侧过了身，半张脸背着光线若即若离，阿索卡顿时又惊又惧。

“你……你能读我的思想？”

“不，吸血鬼不会读心，只是人类太容易看穿而已。你想看我，每个人都想，这不难猜。”他的话里透着笑意，终于慢慢站直身体从窗前走到了长桌对面的扶手椅旁，翘起一条腿优雅地坐了进去。

“请坐。然后如你所愿，再来一点灯光？”

不过抬起手肘挥了下手指，灯全亮了，黄色的暖光霎时充满了整间客房。阿索卡下意识闭上眼适应片刻，迫不及待地朝灯光下的人望了回去。

真的是吸血鬼——

她倒抽一口凉气后退半步，震惊于终于呈现在眼前的真相，椅子腿被她脚步一绊划拉出一声巨响。

那是一张怎样的脸啊，任何传说也无法如实描绘。他的鼻子有如雕刻笔挺，泛红的金发柔软顺滑，皮肤如象牙般白皙。虽然年龄似乎比想象中年长了几岁，也美得无法称之为人类，更不要提那双正注视着她的令周围一切都黯然失色的绿色眼睛。

那像一双仿若洞察万物的眼睛，它们会说话、会呼吸。当他看着你，眼神里似乎空无一物，又似乎饱含着人世间最复杂的感情。他嘴角的笑容亦是如此，既诉说着无言的渴望又冷冰冰地拒人千里，仿若一个难解的谜。但那绝不是邪恶的，甚至自有一种圣洁的气质，有种悲天悯人的沉重哀伤。只要一个眼神，他根本用不着开口便能让你心甘情愿地道出藏匿心底的所有秘密。

“你不用害怕，”然后他微启双唇温柔地说，“我不会伤害你。”

阿索卡艰难地回过神摇了摇头。

“我不害怕，我只是…过于震惊……你知道在我走进这扇门之前还在猜想这到底是不是个恶作剧，这个研究花了我四个月的功夫，但我可从来没期望有一天能亲眼目睹一个真的吸血鬼，”她拉开椅子做了个深呼吸，离桌子对面的人不过几步距离，“何况……你看上去也不像是要伤害我。”

“年轻人，永远不要凭着一个人的外表盲目相信。”

“说得对，那么，我也不应该他的相信花言巧语。”

“强词夺理。”

这下吸血鬼移开了视线，眼角的笑容又加深了些，仿佛突然陷入了某种回忆。阿索卡顿时感到更加好奇。

“所以你说要帮助我，究竟是什么意思？又为什么……要找上我？”

“你不是想了解吸血鬼吗？我正巧要讲一个故事，而你让我想起了某一个人。”

“谁？天行者？”

吸血鬼的目光转了回来。

“对。你们都一样的聪明，冲动，不安本分，充满了野心和好奇。即使那很有可能会令人丧命。”

阿索卡的脸红了。

“噢，谢谢，”她局促地说，“尽管这听上去可不怎么像夸奖。”

“不，的确不是。”这次吸血鬼笑出了声音。他的牙齿微微露出，但过于短暂，阿索卡没能验证那两颗獠牙是不是真的犹如传言里一般可怕。

“所以你准备好了吗？”他问道。阿索卡点点头，手指伸向录音机。

“准备好了，“她按下按钮，“只是我还有一个问题，为什么你给我的卡片要留下天行者，留下他的名字？”

吸血鬼——

不，欧比旺用光滑的语调轻声回答。

“因为我接下来要讲的故事不仅仅只属于我，也属于他。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我和他第一次相遇是在1819年。或许不能说相遇，那时候的他不过是个襁褓里的婴儿，而我已经二十五，正忙着周游世界。在东欧游历了五个月后我渐渐走到了法国南面一个不知名的村庄。还记得那天很冷，天空一早就阴沉着，不到晌午便飘起大雪，是我在法国度过的最冷的一年。后来隔了很久我又回到那里生活了将近二十个年头，也再没碰到过那样的冬天。

“他是我从一片残垣败壁里捡回来的，一座废弃的教堂。最初我只是想赶到那里避避雪罢了。早上离开旅店时我可没想到会碰上那样的鬼天气，附近又荒无人烟。在徒步走了几英里后我的袜子和靴子全湿透了，要是还想要这双脚继续在零下十几度的地方这么走可不是个好主意。于是我朝着白雪皑皑中唯一可见的一点黑斑前进，尽管从看见那儿的第一眼我就莫名产生了一种不要接近的感觉。

“事实证明我的感觉没有骗我，我走的越近这种感觉也就越强烈。但我别无选择，雪看上去没有丝毫止歇的趋势，我的脚步也被勇气和好奇心驱使。而当我终于面对那扇残破的大门，足够将整座建筑尽收眼底的时候，我顿时明白了那种感觉到底为何而来。

“它是红色的，那座教堂。人们曾经祈祷膜拜的避难所宛如一张野兽张开的巨口，吐露着血肉的腥气，隔着几面摇摇欲坠的墙砖源源不断地散发而来。我伫立在门前，脚印起初雪白，后来被逐渐染红，仿佛整座教堂都有了生命，在风中吟泣，在流淌鲜血。有那么一会儿我震惊于所看到的景象以致于无法动弹。而我心里十分清楚这里究竟发生过什么，是吸血鬼。”

“等等——”阿索卡突然插口，“但你不就是……噢！ ”她惊讶地大睁双眼，“你的意思是你不是…不是一开始就是……”

“不，当然不。天生的吸血鬼极度稀有，有时上百年也不会出现。那对人类来说是件好事，你是不会想要和一个绝对「纯正」的吸血鬼打交道的。”

“那你是怎么变成这样的？”

阿索卡立即迫切地问，然后又犹豫地想要道歉。她来回啃咬起嘴唇，懊恼地后知后觉到自己的一言一行可是极有可能因为惹人不快而招来血光之灾。但欧比旺似乎并不介意，他只是瞥了她一眼，仿佛早料到了她会这么问。

“耐心点，我会告诉你的。”

然后他继续漫不经意地望着那盏投射在脚边的落地灯。

“让我从惊骇中回神的是一束光，一束黑暗里的光，从洞开的天花顶直直照落下来，照亮了一处陈放石棺的圣台。那上面躺着一个人，一个女人。

“我踌躇地走上前，发现血就是从她身体里流出来的，从脖子上那道狰狞的伤口，看上去再用力点就能直接扭断骨头。她的脸泛着死人才有的灰白，身上的裙子却红得看不出本来的颜色，躺在那里睁着扩散的瞳孔一动不动，就像一樽石像，几乎和身下的圣台融为一物，鲜血从每一道砖缝里渗出。然后我看向她的肚子，她用两只手臂牢牢护住的肚子，隆起的弧度说明她已经有了好几个月的身孕。”

“啊！”

阿索卡发出一声骇然的惊呼。

“你有听过血嗣的故事吗？”

欧比旺沉默片刻，然后突然发问。

“只是在一些神话里……”阿索卡张着嘴，半晌才难以置信地说，“你是说那都是真的？而且就是用这种…这种方式？”

“是的……”椅子里的人缓慢托起下颌，额头轻扬，“某些强大的吸血鬼不屑用初拥转化人类。他们崇拜纯正的血统，认为这会削弱自己，是对自身的玷污。而就像我刚才说的，由于天生的吸血鬼极其罕见，血族内部的结合也不可能诞生新的生命，所以这种邪恶的方法就应运而生了。他们以临产的妇人为目标，企图通过母体转化婴孩。”

“可那不会成功的，对吧？”阿索卡握紧笔，忐忑地舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“那时我也是这样想。但是就在我对着「尸体」哀悼的时候，那个女人却突然动了，她还没死。”

“没死？”

“没死。她转过空洞的眼睛盯着我，吓得我后退了一步，然后她张开满是黑血的嘴唇，声音气若游丝。

“「安纳金」，我听见她说，于是我瞬间明白了，她指的是她肚里的孩子。”

“安纳金……”阿索卡不由自主地跟着念道。

“那就是他的名字，她想让我救他，救她的孩子。”

“你自然是救了他？不然也不会有今后的故事？”

“是，我救了他，可当时我犹豫了很久。因为要救他的唯一办法就是在彻底转化之前杀掉母体。但是即便那么做了，也有可能救下来的是另一个吸血鬼，一个死胎。

“我看着她脖子上的伤口，头脑混乱不知道该怎么办，不知道她究竟是如何撑到现在，不知道犯下这一切罪状的恶魔会不会再回来。她的血还在持续往外流溢，但速度很慢，已近乎流干，可她却依然保有一丝人类的意识，一直用祈求的眼神看着我，仿佛笃定了我不会拒绝。我猜一定是我身上的行装暴露了我的身份，给了她求生的希望。

“无论如何，最终我满足了她的心愿。我取出银制的十字架刺入她的心脏，在她最后发出的凄厉叫喊中把她钉死在了圣台，她的头猛地歪向一边，嘴角却带着一抹古怪的笑，再也不会动了。然后我剖开她的肚子，取出了那个孩子。”

说到这儿，椅子里的人忽然闭上了眼。

“怎么了！”阿索卡焦急地问，“他是吸血鬼吗？”

“是，也不是，最起码那个时候不全是，我第一眼看到他的时候就知道事情可能比我想象的还要糟糕得多……”欧比旺叹了口气，“他很白，死人一样白，但是全身的血管都暴露在皮肤之上，纹路清晰可见，不会哭，也不会叫，只是闭着眼安静地沉睡。当我把他抱进怀里的时候他冷得就像块冰，胸口却听得到鼓雷一般稳健的心跳。我连忙撕下一块斗篷包裹住他，尽管那时我还在想自己是不是应该立刻杀了这个孩子以绝后患。”

“你不能那么做！不能伤害一个婴儿！因为你还不知道他会不会变成吸血鬼?”阿索卡又惊又怒地说，“如果他真的变了，那也是以后的事！”

欧比旺苦笑了一下，但他对此什么也没说。

“后来呢？”

“后来我在那座废墟里待了两天，靠雪水和仅剩的一点面包度日。大雪不停抱着一个孩子我哪也去不了。我也没什么东西可喂他，只能嚼碎了面包让他吸吮我的手指。我以为他会撑不下去，但他就像他母亲一样坚强得很。

“最后离开那里的时候我火化了他的母亲，这是我唯一能为她做的事了。况且这种事我很熟悉，我做过很多次，似乎就算我到处游走也总是跟仪式和教堂分不开。”

“所以你究竟是做什么的？”阿索卡疑惑地问，“开始我以为你是天生的吸血鬼，结果你不但不是，还很熟悉杀死吸血鬼的方法，难道你是个猎人？”

那也太惨了——阿索卡这么想到，但没说出来。

“我没说过吗？”

“没有！”

“好吧，那现在你知道了，”欧比旺的眉毛轻轻一扬，“我不是什么猎人，只是个牧师。”


	4. Chapter 4

“牧师？”阿索卡着实吃了一惊。

她望向椅子里安坐的人，忽然明白了那种说不清道不明的悲悯气质从何而来——

他纯洁的面孔，还有穿在他身上的黑色长衣，那排肃穆繁多拘谨地约束着前胸的衣扣，现在在她眼里都有了别样更深刻的含义。但他同时也是个吸血鬼，他的绿眼睛闪烁着黑夜的诱惑，轻挑的金发随着每一个细微的动作扫在包裹住颈项的衣领轻轻摩挲。指尖不过堪堪露出，自然垂落的白色衬袖却自紧绷的黑衣袖口敞开着，层层繁复地体现出了洛可可时期才有的奢华风格。

就像一个完美的矛盾体。阿索卡难以想象一个牧师怎么能和吸血鬼扯上关系。但欧比旺似乎无意继续这个话题，他交叠起双手轻轻放上膝头，若无其事地接着讲了下去。

“我真正离开法国是六个月后的事了，为了照顾安纳金我逗留的时间要比原计划长得多。

“我渐渐用光了钱，还变卖了几件银器，可时常还是会陷入身无分无的窘境。于是我开始到处寻求施舍，帮别人做事，但那进展地并不十分容易。我的法语说得很糟，勉强只有与人交谈的程度。我也没有兄弟姐妹，完全不懂得如何去照顾一个孩子。当地人既不欢迎我，也不欢迎来历不明的他。

“还记得我说过的那些关于一生下来就带着的血痕吗，遍布了他的全身？那让所有见过他的人都认为他是撒旦之子。女人不肯喂他乳汁，教会不肯收留我们。我不得不用斗篷裹着他四处流离，小心翼翼地不再让人看到他的长相，看到他奇怪的脸庞。”

“但是……”阿索卡踌躇地问，“他不需要吸血吗？” 

“那时候还不需要。我给他喂羊奶，牛奶，有时实在找不来吃的他也依然不哭不闹，只会抓住我的手指看着我，或者一个劲地咯咯傻笑。”

“既然这样你为什么不回去呢？我是说，呃，回家？”

“因为他太幼小，不过是个刚出生没多久的孩子。我担心他能不能撑得了那么远的旅途，撑得了一艘船。

“好在六个月后我的疑虑终于全部打散。我惊奇地发现，他不仅适应力和生命力超乎常人，成长速度也要更快，是普通人的数倍。

“他不知不觉长出了头发，金棕色的，当你用手指绕上去能感觉到微微打卷的发梢。他身上的血痕淡了一些，至少不是凸出在皮肤上，变得只是像青紫色的脉络一般，不再那么骇人。他也不需要我一直抱着了，有一天早晨醒来时我发现他光着脚踩着地面，正对着窗外的一只鸟瞪大双眼。然后他似乎是觉察到了身后的动静，在我的诧异中扭过头立刻走来，只是步子仍迈得有些东倒西歪。

“于是我不再耽搁，我立即当掉了最后一枚留作船票的戒指，从加来启航返回了英格兰。就是在那艘船上，第一次发生了一些怪事。”

“怪事？什么怪事？”

欧比旺的声音忽然慢了下来，似乎仍像当年一样感到奇怪。阿索卡等不及地问。

“那是一艘很干净的船。事实上，过于干净了。那条船船员众多，乘船的人更多，旅途又漫长，在船上遇到老鼠是常有的事。起初我在船舱里见到了十几只，过几天少了一些，后来又少一些，到最后几乎一只也瞧不见。”

“你的意思是说他杀了那些老鼠？”

“我不知道，不知道到底是谁。除了他，那艘船上还有口棺材，是一个旅商带来的，说棺材里躺着他刚刚病亡的妻子，遗体要运回英格兰。但我知道那种伎俩。就像我说过的，我见过许多受害者，在教堂里为他们做过告别仪式。我知道那根本是口空棺材，里面没有任何人，只是吸血鬼为自己准备的睡床罢了。他白天休息，晚上四处觅食，苦于无法找人类下手。不然在一个封闭的空间里造成恐慌把人全给逼急了可不是什么聪明事，那些老鼠很有可能就是被他吸了血。”

“那又是什么让你觉得奇怪？”

“让我觉得奇怪的是有几次夜半醒来看到安纳金也总是醒着，或者说根本没睡。我弄不清楚他到底是从什么时候钻出了我的怀抱跑到床尾。但他只是坐在那里，并没有独自走开。我想他大概牢记着我的话，从上了船我就再三叮嘱千万不要在晚上离开我随意走动，那很危险。然后我抱着他找了一处最隐蔽的床位，因为我不想让任何人发现他身上的血痕，否则的话万一真的发生骚乱他才是那个最容易受到攻击的人。

“后来有一天夜晚，我在又一次醒来时迷迷糊糊地唤起他的名字。可他却毫无反应，仍是紧盯着那条黑漆漆的走廊，用盯着窗外那只鸟一样的眼神，仿佛那儿也有什么生物正隐匿在黑暗之中注视着我们。而我望了过去，只看得到一片漆黑。那让我突然清醒了，瞬间紧张万分。

“「安纳金」，我又唤道，这次不自觉加重了语气，终于令他回过了神。然后他转头望着我，用那双湛蓝的眼，在夜色中奇异地散发着琉璃的光辉。

"我顿时感到惊讶极了，或者说意料之中，但从床上坐起的身体完全愣在那里不知所措，不知该说些什么。我无法相信他怎么可以转变得那么快，才六个月而已，从外表上看也不过是个三岁的男孩。

“就在这时他靠近了我，慢慢从床尾爬到了我的身前。那本来是张很破的床，我总是随便一动就能发出吱呀的声音，他的手脚按在上面却悄无声息，四肢灵巧如同猫一般。然后他伸手抱住我，像往常被我发现不睡觉以后撒娇似的搂住我的肩膀，但接下来做的事情却是以前从未做过的。我感到他把侧脸缓缓贴上我的皮肤，嘴唇挨上了我的脖子。” 

“他…他咬了你？”

欧比旺笑着摇摇头。

“他只是动了动嘴唇。

「安静，欧比旺，有人想要吸你的血」

“那是他第一次对我说话。说实话，我等他开口等了六个多月，可从没想到会等来这么一句话。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我自然回抱住他，大脑却一片空白，一时间没能对此做出任何反应，因为我实在是过于震惊，完全想象不出他到底是从什么时候学会了讲话。过去几个月里不论我说什么他总是倾听着，睁着一双无辜的眼睛，我还以为他不会说话，时常担心他听不明白我在说什么，现在开始我觉得那不过是在装迷糊拿我取乐罢了。

“另一方面我还在想他刚才给我的警告。是谁要吸我的血？他又是怎么得知的？会不会是他引来了那个吸血鬼的注意，这船上有那么多的人为什么偏偏要找上我们？我自觉行事已经分外低调谨慎。 

“但是紧接着他趴在我耳边小声指责。

「不，这次才不是因为我，都怪你的气味太招人」

“说着他就给了我一口。对，这回他咬了我，不过没有咬出血，也没怎么用力，他的牙齿才刚长出来，感觉更像是蹭着脖子上的皮肤不疼不痒地硌了我一下。但我还是吓了一跳，抓起他的后颈就把他从身上拽开了。

“可他根本毫不介意，他很快又安安静静地坐回了床尾，继续警惕地盯着那片黑暗，脸上却洋溢起一抹笑容，看上去既纯真无邪又绝非善类，令我瞬间涌起一种不祥的预感，我的直觉告诉我这个小子持续了六个月的乖巧恐怕就此到头了。”

“所以你身上到底有什么气味，流浪汉的气味吗？”阿索卡打趣道。欧比旺挑起眉毛斜过目光。

“被蚊虫格外青睐的流浪汉，很不幸，我就是那种人。”

“你是因为这个原因才做了牧师？”

“有一部分，是的。从小时候起我就很容易跟各种奇奇怪怪的事情扯上联系，吸血鬼、狼人、幽灵、随便什么你能联想到的鬼怪生物。但是我运气不错，就算遇到麻烦也总能化险为夷。后来我加入了教会，不单单是为了避开麻烦，也因为本身对传教布道颇感兴趣。

“当然这并不是说吸血鬼害怕教堂，别忘了，安纳金的母亲就是在教堂里被杀害的，他们只是大部分都不喜欢在常年点着蜡烛和充满彩色花窗的地方待着罢了。所以请千万不要拿着十字架试图驱散一个吸血鬼，那简直愚蠢至极。”

“完全没用吗？”阿索卡讶异地问，“那大蒜呢？还有圣水？你不是也用了十字架才终止了他母亲的转化？”

“那必须得是银制的，而且要直接插入心脏，但真正面临危险时你总不能指望一个吸血鬼主动解开衣服把弱点暴露给你。至于大蒜和圣水……”欧比旺皱了皱鼻子做出了明显嫌恶的表情。

“好吧，那后来呢，那个吸血鬼又出现了吗？”

“没有，一路平安无事，我们顺利抵达了英格兰。除了刚开船的那一面，我未曾再见过那个携带着棺材的旅商，他也没有真的袭击我们，至于究竟是不愿引起骚乱还是畏惧安纳金的存在我就不得而知了。那时的我只顾着忧心忡忡，我马不停蹄，一上岸就立刻租了辆马车。

“接下去就是一段颠簸劳顿又费心伤神的旅程。我有一个孩子要照顾，还要不停和车夫嚼口舌，翻遍了全身的口袋也只付得起一半车钱。于是我先给一半，承诺走到伦敦以后会结清剩下的费用。但事实上，车子到了伦敦后我连一分钱也拿不出来。

“幸运的是我事先寄出的信总算没出差错，当我在车夫骂骂咧咧的诅咒里隔着毛玻璃看到车站前站着的某个熟悉身影的时候就知道自己终于得救了。你瞧，我是个有钱人，一个游手好闲四处云游的阔少爷。那个站在车站旁的不是别人，正是我的管家。

“但他差点认不出我。我下了车，形容憔悴满脸胡茬，怀里还抱着个裹得严严实实的孩子，乍眼一看就像在胸前围了一团脏得看不出颜色的亚麻布袋。

“我走到他跟前，他翘首以盼地对着街道又望了许久才把视线缓缓转到我身上，好像才发现我，好像搞不懂一个乞丐为什么要直勾勾的一脸怨气地瞪着他。然后他恍然大悟，在车夫就要大声呼喝我是个骗子之际及时地开口道。

「少爷！ 噢我的上帝——」

“之后我总算被接回了家，谢天谢地，重新坐进马车的刹那我几乎立刻就要昏睡过去。 我累极了，身体一旦放松下来就觉得仿佛散了架似的精疲力竭。但我还是说了一句话，一句必须澄清的话，因为我很难忽视那道从座位对面一直瞟过来的针扎一般的批判眼神。

「不，不是你想的那样，绝对没有什么女主人」

“我没好气地说，然后瞪了一眼膝盖上那团比我还脏的小鬼，他正躲在兜帽底下滴溜溜地转着一双大眼计划着什么，越长越浓密的卷发都要在额头前打成结了。我发誓他要是敢在这个时候故意喊出那个词就把他的牙全给拔了。

“他显然是看懂了我的威胁，很识时务地闭了嘴又摆出那副乖巧的模样，两手一伸扑到我怀里比我更快地进入了梦乡。我顿时下意识地动动胳膊换了个姿势让他睡得更舒适些，低头望着那张呼吸逐渐均匀的睡脸却忽然感觉倦意全无。直到这时我依然觉得这一切对我来说仿佛一场荒唐的梦，我居然就这么把一个来路不明的孩子捡回了家，一个吸血鬼，根本没仔细想过我的决定将会给我的命运带来怎样的变化。

“然后我们又陆陆续续走了四十英里，马蹄声和车轮吱嘎的声音响彻不停，路面渐渐变得更加崎岖，四下里寂静荒凉，举目望去只看得到空旷的原野，再也听不见任何吵闹的人声。我心里清楚，这场旅途终于接近尾声。

“于是我轻轻拍了拍他的背，在车速最后一次慢下来时扯着睡眼惺忪的他下了车。然后我站在石地上望着那栋黑夜里拔地而起的大宅，那两根冒着腾腾热气的烟囱，闪烁着烛光的星斗般的窗户，硬朗的砖墙爬满了生机勃勃的春藤。一切似乎都还是记忆里的老样子，和我离开时并没有什么两样，那让我在一瞬间意识到自己在离开的几年里究竟有多么想念这个地方。

“然后我感觉到牵着我的那只小手捏了我一把，我低下头看到安纳金正仰脸望着我的目光。

「我能留下吗？」

“他怯生生地问，表达着心中的不安。于是我蹲到地上与他平视。

“「当然，你当然可以留下，从今天开始这里也是你的家」”

“呃……对不起，”阿索卡突然一脸倒胃口地插嘴道，“我真不是故意要打断你！但你知道你完全没必要把故事讲的那么温情吗？”

“温情？我话还没说完，”欧比旺冷笑了一下，“几年后我不止要收回那句话，我还要揭了他的皮，拆了他的骨，再把他绑到庭院里那颗栎树底下让他好好欣赏日出日落——你不是一直问我吸血鬼最怕什么吗？现在我告诉你，是太阳。而安纳金至少需要两个。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你能想象得到一个长不大的孩子可以有多烦人吗？”欧比旺突然转过头。

“我是独生，”阿索卡爱莫能助地耸了耸肩，“况且，照你说的，他的成长速度不是应该超过普通人数倍才对，怎么会长不大？”

“九岁以前，我想大概是那个年纪，他只花了三年时间个头就窜到了我腰边的位置。我又惊又喜，急忙加快实施初步制定的规划。那个时候他身上的血痕早已完全消褪，于是我找人来教他骑马，教他射箭，教他读书识字，却没想到在那之后整整十一年里，他不但身体半点没长，就连心智也依然像个十几岁的孩子。

“他顶撞老师，怒斥奴役天性放了几匹马自由，逃课跑去后山的林子里打鸟，一年内家教更换了数十次，有个最招他讨厌的倒霉鬼还被他捉了条蜥蜴偷偷放进茶杯里差点没给呛死。再后来实在没人肯教他，我只有辞去教会的职务亲自下手，每天早上不是被佣人叫醒也不是自然醒来，而是被揪住头发或者捏紧鼻子，一睁眼就看到讨命的煞星一骨碌从床上爬起扯着嗓子冲我嚷嚷我的名字。”

“十…十一年？”阿索卡瞪大了眼。

“十一年，再加上最初三年，”欧比旺面无表情地说，“从二十五岁到三十九岁，我磨破了嘴皮蓄起了胡子，他却嫌我啰嗦怎么看都对我的新形象感到不习惯，便索性趁我睡觉的功夫拿刀剃了，而且只剃一半，等我第二天叫管家送餐进来时才从对方又震惊又好笑的古怪表情上读出这个事实。”

阿索卡不禁抽搐起嘴角，想象着这张精美面庞曾有过的滑稽模样。

“为这事他被我罚站了整整一天，在花园里太阳底下，不许喝水不许进食，因为我知道他的体力远超于常人，如果惩戒过轻，大概只会让他觉得自己被猫挠了一爪子。我又怎么会想到就是这次惩罚却害得他大病一场。”

“怎么了？”阿索卡转念回过神来，“啊……是太阳？”

“太阳，所有的吸血鬼都怕太阳，即使是他也不例外，”欧比旺轻叹口气，侧目把视线投向夜色更沉的窗外，“或许是因为那个炎热的夏季，或许是因为在阳光之下待了太长时间，过去几年里从未被人发现的弱点终于无意间浮出水面。

“他昏倒了，在我把自己锁进书房正头疼地思考接下来又要给他预备哪些课程的时候听到了窗外的惊呼。仆人匆匆把他抱进来吓坏了我，医生闻讯而来却查不出任何病症，我只能谨遵医嘱把他放到床上日复一日地用沾湿的棉布帮他擦脸，喂他流食，浸润他干裂的嘴唇。可是三天三夜过去他还是未能醒来，只是一动不动地沉睡着，眼下越发乌青，胸口的起伏愈感微弱，皮肤上消褪的血痕也卷土重来。于是我不敢再差医生，只能一个人守着他，近乎在绝望的忏悔中听闻人人都在传言肯诺比家的小少爷生了场怪病，怕是活不过这个夏天。

“然后就是在那个时候，在我差点放弃听天由命的时候，我忽然想到了或许还有一个法子，还有另外一个办法能将他给救回来。我别无选择，只能喂他鲜血。”

“什么……”阿索卡不敢置信地说，“你做了什么？”

“血，我说我划破手指喂了他血。”

欧比旺忽然低下头看着左手，仿佛那里仍带着伤口。

“那天晚上已经距离昏迷第一天过去了将近一个月，天气日渐转凉，我像往常一样披着张薄毯坐进沙发凝望着那个沉睡的身影。那会儿我什么也没想，只觉得他躺在床上就像一具活尸，还在呼吸，还有心跳，但是不哭也不笑，更不会闹。然后我突然怀念起他聒噪的样子，不知怎么的，等我再度回过神的时候就发觉自己已经站到了桌边，而左手食指正对着一把握在手心的锋利刀尖。

“我轻轻划下，红色很快汇成血珠，令我催动着双脚坐到床前。紧接着我带着犹豫，带着最后一丝渺茫的希望，用手指缓慢撬开伸入了他的嘴唇。

“一开始他毫无反应，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，唇色几乎和脸色一样苍白。然后他似乎是扇了下睫毛，鼻翼微动，在我肢体麻木到以为自己瞥见的不过是幻觉的时候一条柔软的灵活包裹上来开始了吸吮。

“他醒了，终于，在不省人事之后足足一个月，他忽然睁开了眼。我逐渐感觉到了疼，感觉到了牙尖触碰的试探，忍着不适注视着他的呼吸变得慢慢急促，鲜红重新浸染嘴唇。可即便吸啜的力度再大也无法让一个虚弱的吸血鬼从指尖细小的伤口中汲取足够多的血液。于是他猛地伸手抓住了我，在我惊异的视线里拿开我的手指张口咬进我的手腕。

“我的身体顿时往下一栽，勉强用另一只手撑住枕头才没彻底摔倒。然后我从上方看向他，他也看着我，用那双琉璃般的眼，头发渐渐从新焕发出迷人的光泽，皮肤亮白胜雪。

“之后又过去了很久，久到我的手臂越来越虚软，眼前泛起阵阵晕眩，还差一点就要完全趴到他身上的时候，他终于把我放开，尖利的牙齿也从手腕徐徐拔出，喉咙吞咽着探出舌尖意犹未尽地卷去了最后一滴残留在皮肤上的热液。

「欧比旺……」

“这时他又一次呼唤我的名字，张开的红唇血一般鲜艳。”

说到这儿欧比旺停下了讲述，他沉默不语地低着头摩挲手指，然后抬起目光再度望向阿索卡，脸上又隐约浮现出那种苦涩的笑容。

“现在你总该明白了，有些事一旦开了头，就算你想要改变，就算明知他是吸血鬼，也早已身陷囹圄无法回头。”


	7. Chapter 7

“第二天一早醒来，他就在我怀里。醒着，没有恶作剧，没有吵醒我，只是睁着一双澄澈的蓝眸用一种似乎是期盼的眼神注视着我。我动了动嘴唇，随即抬起一只手抚上他的额头，忍不住怀疑起他是不是仍觉得哪里不舒服，否则怎么会如此乖巧一反常态。然后我就在不经意间留意到了那些细微的变化。

“我发现他的头发变得更长，长到了肩膀。眼眶更深，少许不明朗的棱角透过那张尚显稚气的脸庞野心勃勃地初露端倪。

“他长大了，我意识到——在迟到了整整十一年后的一夜之间，这么离奇，这么突然，唯一的合理解释就是因为吸了我的血。那一瞬间我竟说不上来是对于用鲜血喂养他这件事本身？还是没能早点那样做而感觉更加懊悔。”

“等等！你是说他的成长停滞了十一年都是因为没有吸血？”

阿索卡惊奇地问。

“对，他是个吸血鬼，尽管除我之外无人知晓，尽管他看上去与常人无异，每天都和人类一起生活，在其他人眼里不过是个患了怪病长不大的孩子，但他仍是吸血鬼。我想普通的食物在最初的几年过去之后就无法为他供给充足的养分，他根本不需要健康的蔬菜，不需要香浓可口的牛奶，那天清晨下楼用餐时我的推测就从他的行为中进一步得到了铁一般的印证。

“他毫无胃口，在被我敦促着洗漱完坐到餐桌前享用特意为他准备的丰盛佳肴时表现得一点也不像个饿了整月的病人。当然，安纳金从不贪吃，可也未曾将焦躁和嫌恶表现得如此明显，他心不在焉地像对待玩物一样将盘子里的食物切成一块又一块，咀嚼起来简直像是害了牙疼，倒是给皱成一团的表情增添了几分令人信服的病容。

“「过来」，于是我遣退佣人，等到偌大的餐厅只剩我们俩人，他顿时丢掉刀叉一口把嘴里的东西全吐了出来，跳下椅子疾步走来坐上了我的膝盖。

“「怎么回事？」我顿觉一阵头疼，替他擦干净犹带油渍的嘴唇，一面寻思着得给他做几件新衣服一面整理着蜷起的衣袖，那里由于身量突然拔高不免显得有些短窄。

“「我吃不下！」他开始倒苦水一般向我解释食物对他来说已不再是食物，水是酸的，牛肉尝进嘴里也让他觉得舌尖发苦，他闻不出迷迭香，嗅不到奶酪的香气，反倒是屋子里的人让他感觉更加好闻。那似乎让他有些害怕，他的声音渐渐低落下去，说着说着掌心一翻直接握住了我的手腕。

“「疼吗？」他问我，两条眉毛蹙结着纠到一块「我是不是弄伤了你……」

“我一时不知该如何作答，因为那天晚上被吸血的经历实在称不上愉快。当他的獠牙刺破皮肤，我唯一体会到的就是一种钻心刺骨的疼痛和无法阻止血液逆流的无力感。无论你多强壮、多勇猛，一旦被牙齿咬住就好像将生命拱手交出，意识虽然还清醒着，却只能任人摆布。

“于是我摇摇头撒了谎安慰他，他松了口气但看上去并不信服，反而郑重其事地向我许诺不会真的伤害我，今后可以尝试动物血液。也幸亏如此，我才得以免于被他像一个真正的吸血鬼那样吸食血液很长时间。”

“真正的吸血鬼？”阿索卡停下了记录，“什么意思？”

这次欧比旺沉默了一会儿才答话。

“吸血鬼通常都是通过脖子饮血，这你一定早就知道，对吧。”他抬起手指又挥了下，在调暗了头顶的灯光之后向后一靠，把半个身子缓慢隐没进了昏暗。兴许是觉得累了，兴许只是无心之举，他脸上的表情这下越发让人无从捕捉。

“是的，是的我知道……”阿索卡舔舔嘴唇欲言又止，拿着笔的手突然紧张似的用力紧握，“我还知道你们在吸血时会产生一种…一种快感……而不是像你所说的那样纯粹是痛苦？”

“那是因为当时的他还不能算是一个真正的吸血鬼。他年纪还小，而且只咬了我的手腕。”

欧比旺清楚地回答。阿索卡愣了片刻清清嗓子，忽然感觉脸颊有点热得厉害。

“噢你的意思是，你是说你的确感觉到了那种……那种快感……在他……”

“在他长大成人，学会了正确的方法以后，”欧比旺接口，“是的，吸血不再单纯是痛苦，从中获得无上快感的人不止是他，我也一样。

“但距离他第一次那么做还有好几个年头，”他仿佛不想讨论这个话题继续说，“接下去的几年里他还是像人类一样生活，只不过饭桌上总会多放两盏盛满红色的玻璃杯，我面前的自然装着酒，而他则是为了掩人耳目，借酒气的香醇饮下一杯又一杯生命的印记。

“公鸡、斑鸠、兔子、不管什么对他来说都没任何差别，他从不喜欢喝动物的血，冷的、腥膻的，那不过是果腹。因此有些时候，在他听课时表现不错或者由于过长时间饮食冷血而情绪浮躁过于激烈的时候我不得不给他些甜头。我允许他咬破手腕，他有分寸，比起伤害别人我更相信他不会伤害我。总之无论如何我都不可能剥夺他长大的自由和权力。对此我犹豫过，也幻想过，假如让他一辈子都维持孩童的模样又会如何？但我知道那对他来说根本不是一辈子那么简单，而是永恒。所以我选择尊重他的决定，同时心中也有个声音不断说服着自己，安纳金现在总归还是孩子，只要管教得当，就不至于出任何差错。

“于是我看着他成长，旁观着，也陪伴着。直到又一个三年过去，他变成了少年人，身边也不再只有我，故事里总要出现一位温柔美丽的女子，这样讲述起来才更加美好动人，不是吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

“1836年，在我收养他的第十七个年头，他跟我到了伦敦。我本来是去处理些琐事，庄园的生意总要托些上流贵族打点，还有张地契要收回。通常我都是直接差律师办理，但这次往来的对象是跟皇室有牵扯的大人物，我不得不亲自去见上一面。 

“得知我要前往的消息后他就不停央求着带他同去，对一个尚处在青春期的少年来说乡下的生活总是沉闷无趣、单调又乏味，我能理解。安纳金一直没什么朋友，他的同龄人一开始嫌他是个永远长不大的孩子，后来又目睹他在短短三年里变成超越自己的怪物。不着边际的谣言逐渐越传越凶，真相无从解释，甚至就连庄园里的家仆和佣人也对他有所忌惮。我想他的确闷坏了，以他的性子整天被迫跟个迈入四十岁的老头子待在一起听我喋喋不休的教诲，如今想来真是委屈了他那么多时日。

“于是我同意了他的请求，要他向我保证不许惹事，不许高调独行招人耳目。他满口答应，迫不及待地收拾好行装同我乘上马车，一路靠着窗边望向窗外，好奇的目光纯洁天真，令我回忆起多年以前总是要我抱进怀里才肯睡着的样子。如今他稳重了些，安静了些，样貌也更加成熟，内心深处却仍是那个少不更事的孩子。我顿时感到一阵骄傲，为他、也为自己。经过了那么久平淡安适的日子，我曾有过的担心和疑虑几乎全部打散。我想他的确独一无二，作为吸血鬼却做到了普通人都难以做到的事，值得我全部的信任。

“入夜时马车渐渐抵达伦敦，我们先到一家旅店落脚，打算次日再登门拜访伯爵大人。他跟着我下了车，谨记着我的吩咐，等候安排住房的时候只是面带困惑不发一言。我想他正在纳闷，为什么夜晚的伦敦散发着一股热情弥散的颓唐，道路是那样泥泞肮脏，就连空气里也飘着女人使用的香水和男人沉淀的汗臭味。可是即便如此，即便昏黄的油灯模糊了他的面容，即便我们只在厅堂里停留了短暂的一瞬，他的出现还是惊艳了所有的人。”

“上帝……他到底长成了什么模样……”

阿索卡屏住呼吸，欧比旺的声音随之一顿，再开口时语调愈加轻缓，温柔似水就好像他的眼神。

“他很美。当他脱下帽子走进旅店的一刹那，跑堂的伙计纷纷停下手里的活，杵在店外揽客的妓女朝他伸出手臂又自惭形秽地悻悻收回，正跟丈夫吵架的妇人也住了嘴。他们看着他，全部都看着他，只有他自己还在烦恼空气为何如此污浊，伦敦又为什么和想象中完全不一样这些小事。”

欧比旺的声音轻快起来，听上去仿佛是在笑。

“然后第二天上午他又向我抱怨床板太硬、太窄、腿脚伸不开、被褥上全是霉味，他干脆一宿没睡，把躲在天花板里叽叽喳喳的老鼠尽数捉来做了宵夜。说着他脖子一歪靠上我的肩膀打了个哈欠，梦呓一般数落着我怎么能睡着，害得他都不敢推门进去打扰，直到马车距离伯爵的宅邸还剩一小段路程才彻底闭眼安静下来。于是我敲敲前窗示意马夫再走慢些，时辰尚早，倒不如让他趁此机会多休息会儿，不然等会更加辛苦，我深知与上流阶层的人打交道可不是什么轻松差事。

“但麻烦总归要来。车辆渐渐停下，我叫醒了他，替他重新梳理一番松散的长发，让调皮的发尾扎成一堆斜过肩膀，再叮嘱几项需要注意的小事，终于在总管的引领下见到了伯爵。 

“出乎我预料的，谈话进展得非常顺利，伯爵本人既没有我想的那样傲慢无礼，言语虽犀利却也不像贵族中常见的高不可攀。只是他似乎不大喜欢安纳金，不喜欢他虽然端坐着却心不在焉一直瞟往窗外的眼神。还有摆在他面前的精致茶点，除了最初的几口安纳金几乎碰也没碰。我想对此我也不能过多苛责于他，他已经尽力了，没有在刚咬第一口时就朝我吐吐舌头做个鬼脸，就像他往常做的那般。于是我找了个机会帮他开脱，借口要进一步商谈有关庄园里种植香料的销路让他先行离开，走的时候不忘提醒他拿伞。往后的整个下午，我继续喝着银壶里的茶水聊着闲话，猜想着他在总管的带领下又会去哪？后来等我找出答案，则是又过了几个小时之后的事。

“我向伯爵告退，傍晚时分在马车旁多等候了十几分钟他才现身。他是跑过来的，从一处看着像是通往花园的石子路里，脸颊晒得粉红，头发又乱了，伞也不知丢到了哪儿。我觉得有些奇怪却也没多想，摸了摸他的侧脸试试温度，一着急训责了他几句看他认错态度恭顺也就不再计较。然后我们打道回府，回去的路上他继续眺望窗外，只是眼里不再有好奇，而是充满了一种梦想的神态。

“于是我问他，「今天下午你遇到什么事了吗？」

“他顿时惊慌地回头瞥了我一眼，嘴唇张开又紧闭，目光闪烁频频，像是本打算说什么又逐渐打消了主意。最后他只是低下头摇摇脑袋再度把视线投向窗外。

“「没什么……你不会明白的」。”

空气忽然沉寂下来。

阿索卡停下了手里的动作，不自觉望向昏暗里的人。她依然看不清楚，除了那双翘起的腿，那几根白到发光的手指，吸血鬼隐藏着自己，隐藏在金红发丝垂下的浅影中。阿索卡犹豫了一瞬要不要打破沉默，但最终还是决定把选择权留给讲故事的人。

“一周以后，我收到一封请柬，”过了片刻，欧比旺再次开口，“是伯爵寄来的，邀请我们到府上参加舞会。我很惊讶，想不通这番邀请是为了什么，生意上的事早已谈妥，我自觉也没有犯下任何令伯爵心生不满的纰漏，原因只能是安纳金，难道是他，无意中开罪了伯爵？我忧心忡忡，把他叫来询问却见他支支吾吾含糊其辞。最终我只能作罢，在忐忑的心情中带着他又一次前往伦敦。

“这次我们一路无话，当我看着他在座位里坐立难安，不停对着车窗摆弄领结或是那头从不在意的长发的时候，心里逐渐勾画起另一个从未想过的念头。一眨眼的功夫，他这一周来心神不宁魂不守舍的样子，还有那句令我不解的话，都突然在我眼前有了清晰的答案。

“来参加舞会的人尽是名门贵族，俊逸潇洒曼妙贤淑的上流人物，安纳金的到来却足以让所有在场的王公贵族相形见绌。只除了一人，一位站在二楼冲他微笑的女子。他顿时忘记了我的存在，忘记了我的告诫，表现得像个十足的绅士踩上台阶走向他的梦中人。

“他们跳了一支舞，然后又一支，我不知道自己究竟在角落里看了多久，当伯爵出现在我身后抛下一句「看来蒙在鼓里的并不只有他一人的时候」，我只是动了动嘴角，给了他一个不大得体的微笑。

“后来在他的引荐下我又认识了一些身份地位皆比我尊贵许多的上流人士，我收敛心神拿出自己最好的礼仪姿态与人交谈，尽量不去想舞池里的两人，想那些还差一点就当着我的面质问的流言蜚语。在我印象里那天晚上好像非常漫长，又好像非常短暂，我不大回忆得起究竟见了些什么人，说了些什么话，只记得当舞会彻底结束，宾客尽散，我在马车前左等右等都等不到安纳金的时候，便想也没想一个人循着那条石子路走进了花园。

“那园子很大，种满了月桂树和白玫瑰，道路两旁还矗立着石雕和喷泉，但是现在没什么可看，起了雾，气温骤减，到处都是黑蒙蒙的一片。我的脚步时停时走，偶尔被猫头鹰的啼鸣叫住不前，偶尔又担忧真的看到一些不该看的画面。所幸的是我担忧的事并没有发生，在拐过一条狭窄的藤萝遮蔽的路径后我终于找到了他。他就站在一棵树旁，一棵高大的树，我无法分辨那究竟是什么，只瞧得见月光照耀到他身上反射出的银色光辉。这让我不由疾步上前，想趁任何人发现他的这幅模样之前带着他赶紧离开。可他接下去所说的话却使我完全愣住了。

“ 「我告诉她了」他说「告诉了她我是个吸血鬼」

“「你说什么？」我根本无法相信自己听到的话，于是又问一遍，「你告诉了什么？告诉了谁？」

“「帕德梅！」这时他猛地转过身看着我，双颊酡红，月光下近乎透明的瞳孔燃烧的是一种我从未见过的欣喜与狂热，「我告诉了她！告诉她我是个吸血鬼！她不但没有被吓到还安慰了我，欧比旺，你错了！这和你说的完全不对！」

”他喝了酒，我忽然意识到，迎面扑来的浓烈酒气使我处于极度的震惊之中无法动作。这太可笑了，简直可笑至极，喝酒，为了谁？我继续看着他手舞足蹈口若悬河地向我诉说那美妙绝伦的邂逅，那突如其来的炽烈爱情，还有对方给予他的无微不至温柔体贴的关怀——安尼，她甚至擅自给他取了这么个名字。我怔在原地哑口无言，心中所想的全是他怎么能把这么事关重大性命攸关的秘密随随便便告诉一个只见过两面的女人？

“然后我隐约听见他咒骂自己，咒骂自己糊涂，不该在还未做某件事之前就放她早早离开。

“我险些出声冷笑，还打算做什么，难道把自己是个吸血鬼告诉了别人还不够愚蠢？他就突然低下头，吻了我，倒是省的我再猜测他都喝了些什么酒，会不会忽然醉倒一蹶不振。”

这次当欧比旺再度突然停下讲述陷入沉默里，阿索卡是真的一句话也说不出来了。

“我想有些话他说得没错，我的确我不明白。”


	9. Chapter 9

时钟走过十二点，街道上的引擎逐渐熄偃，窗外朦胧的霓虹光束也愈加孤单，阿索卡放下手里的笔再拿起，简简单单的动作不厌其烦地重复了一遍又一遍。

“所以呢？”最终她还是忍不住开口将独自沉思默想的人唤回了神，“他吻了你，你呢，又做了什么？”

昏暗里的吸血鬼轻垂下眼。

“我没做什么。”

“没做什么……”

“没有。”

“什么也没做，你就那么站着让他吻你？”

“他喝醉了。”

“哈！”从鼻子里挤出一声响当当的冷哼，阿索卡握紧手中的笔在记录本上忿忿划下，“醉到能把一个四十多岁的男人看成女人，他显然需要别人帮忙提醒才能发现，这个和他接吻的男人甚至还留着满脸胡子。”

这下欧比旺眼皮一颤看向她。

“他喝醉了。”

他又一次说，声音柔软，水盈盈的绿眼浅得透光。阿索卡顿时憋红了脸，怒火狠狠直坠胃底，就好像一拳头捶上了棉花无处发泄。

“我把他带回家，他跟着我上了马车也不说话，没过多久就睡着了，”他接着若无其事地说，“第二天早餐时他晚了一会儿才下楼，坐进椅子里脸色看上去比平时还要苍白，却没有急着动面前那杯血，而是看着我，眼神里充满了空洞与困惑，我想他根本不记得。”

阿索卡用鞋跟使劲剐过地板，又吞下了一口口水，总算忍住了顶在喉咙的话。

“然后他在我转身上楼时叫住我，我停下脚步等了会儿，等着即将到来的第二次坦白。可半晌过去他却只是咬咬嘴唇，磕磕巴巴地问我今天能不能不去上课。还有什么理由不能吗？我点头表示同意，一个人回了书房，整个上午都在那儿度过。后来管家敲门给我送来一张字条，告诉我少爷出门了，至于去了哪里，他觉得没必要写，我也没必要问。

“等到那年入冬时节他们俩已经这样往来了很久。起初天还未亮他便驾车动身，披着夜露而归；后来一天渐渐变作两天，两天又成小半个月。即便相隔四十英里，王室的皇女爱上翩翩少年的美妙佳话还是从伦敦传进了我的耳朵。我对此不置可否，留在庄园无所事事，索性便把自己没日没夜地丢进练武场研习剑道。也亏得如此，才能在几天后的那个夜晚捡回一条性命。”

“怎么了，”这回阿索卡禁不住插口道，“你遭遇了什么？”

“有人攻击我，一个狼人，”欧比旺缓缓靠进椅背托起下颌，蓦然暴露在灯光下的手指几乎和袖口一样的白，“门半敞着，我练完剑后总是习惯在坐席上闭着眼冥想。他悄无声息地溜进来本可以轻易得手，却偏偏要把事情弄复杂。我看着他绕着我打转，幻化成人形龇牙睁目地说我明明是人类，浑身上下却闻起来像个吸血鬼令他作呕。当我捡起脚边的剑他也只是咧开了嘴，仿佛被我逗笑一般任由我动作。

「你就这样养了他十几年？」

“我记得他说。后来等他被我刺瞎一只眼，大宅里灯光四起，佣人们听闻动静提着火把赶来的时候，他再没多留下半句俏皮话便夹着尾巴逃走了。

“我虽有惊无险逃过一劫，在那之后却卧床休养了好一阵子。头几天我浑浑噩噩，根本分不清黑夜白天，因为身上的伤口尽管及时做了处理，脖子上那处抓痕却实在过于凶险，皮开肉绽深及血骨，引发的炎症使我接连高烧，口说胡话，渐渐连床都下不来。然后有天昏迷时，我突然做了个梦。

“我梦见他赶了回来，坐在床边哭肿了眼向我不停道歉。我心中不解，也见不得他难过，这又不是他的错。可我已经无法出声安慰，也举不起胳膊，连嘴唇都像是抹了铅沉重得无法开阖。于是他慢慢拉起我的左手俯低了头，伸出舌头仔仔细细舔过那些狰狞的伤口，每一处，连最细微的擦伤也没放过。最后当他舔到脖子的时候，他似乎几番停住，好像拼命克制着什么，张开的手指始终轻轻搭着我的咽喉，掌心比我高烧发热的身躯还要烫。

“到了早晨我醒来，窗户花着，灰蒙蒙的像是落了雨。我睁眼望着头顶的纱帐，竟然没看到一只蜘蛛或者蚊虫，没有任何不速之客。我顿时明白那一定是他回来了，颈窝里那团搔着我的柔软和胸口沉甸甸的重量原来都不是假象。 

“垂眼望去我发现他果然睡着，眼皮红肿，一条手臂紧搂着我，解开的绷带四散在床角。我想抬手替他挡一挡窗外的亮光，没成想刚碰到发梢便惊醒了他。他慢慢掀动着睫毛划过我的手心，懵然的表情逐渐绽放成喜悦，我这才意识到自己的伤全好了，烧也退了，身上的皮肤愈合如初仿佛从没受过任何伤害。”

“他治好了你？”阿索卡轻声问，好似也怕吵醒了谁，“吸血鬼还有这种能力？”

欧比旺点点头。“只有他可以，普通的吸血鬼只会自愈，只有他才有那种能力。

“接下去的那段日子他哪儿也不去了，每天就只是老老实实待在庄园里，陪着我，或者说看着我。我倒杯水被他抢先了去，银剑换成木剑，去趟阁楼找本书他找不到我就吵得佣人不得安宁，好像石头缝里都能随便蹦出个妖魔鬼怪袭击我。”

阿索卡嗤声一笑。“他关心你。”

“关心我……也有人关心他，”欧比旺放下手肘接着说，“安纳金足不出户一个月后庄园里来了一位客人，一位尊贵的宾客。”

“啊…是她……”

“是她。显然是因为长时间见不到面，皇女殿下思念恋人心切，终于屈尊到访。我是当天上午才收到的信函，不免有些恼火，然而当我回头看到看似鼓捣着星图表的大男孩不经意间流露出的心虚表情之后，怒火又变成了失望。他当然知情，我恍然大悟，这次迟来的会面恐怕绝不只是聊上几句那么简单。

“果然，如我所料，一壶茶都还没喝完她便提出要与我单独谈谈。安纳金一步一回头地离开了，仿佛怕我吃了她，会客室里眨眼便只剩我们两人。

“她开始摊牌，我耐着性子听她诉说他们两人的爱情故事。从一见钟情到互诉衷肠，她已经知道了安纳金的秘密身份，知道了他是吸血鬼，可她并不在意，只求我放安纳金自由，给他一个选择的机会，让他们俩永远在一起，说到动情之处更是颤声哽咽眼光含泪。

“我则一句话也不说，三杯茶下肚只听得青筋直跳，才消的火又旺盛起来。我怎么就剥夺了他的自由？难不成是我害他变成了吸血鬼？抱养他的十几年里我把他抚养成人，帮他穿衣梳头，拿自己的血去喂。现在他变得那样漂亮，那样标致，那样俊美，都是为了这一刻，是为了她——一想到这段时间以来他表现的那么乖觉待在我身边没准也是由于盘算着这个就更加听不下去从沙发里直接站了起来。然后就是在那个时候，我背过身，觉得十一月份的天气没来由的让我胸闷得难以忍受的时候，忽然听到了她请求我，请求我可以允许安纳金入赘皇室。”

“什么——”

阿索卡大声说。欧比旺声音一顿悠悠侧目向她瞥来。

“冷静点，你这反应真是比我当年还要强烈。”


	10. Chapter 10

“别告诉我冷静！你只需要告诉我你一定回绝了，对不对？”

阿索卡痛苦地说，表情一半期冀一半不忍，好像想听又不敢听那个呼之欲出的答案。

“我当然拒绝了，”欧比旺挑挑眉，瞬间让女孩长舒口气，提溜到嗓子眼的心又落了回来，“她大概没料到我会这么直截了当拂她的面，在她说了那么多，纡尊降贵抛开皇女的身份，试图动之以情来说服我，说服我把没有地位没有背景的男孩交托给她以后，我直接走到门口把门扭开不发一言。一瞬间她那精致的恳求像是冻到了脸上，泪水仍挂在眼角，不敢置信地看着我，脸色由白转红，由红转青，最后又彻底变成惨无血色的灰。

“她走了，怫然离去，经过门口时拿出了最好的皇家教养才没在我对她躬身行吻手礼时愤愤抽回。然后当她快要走下楼梯时又回过头看了我一眼，凛若冰霜地对我说，「我是个没有感情自私残忍的魔鬼，我今天所做的决定将不止会杀死她，也会杀死安纳金，杀死我妄想据为己有的一切」。”

欧比旺抬起手，制止了桌子那头差点冲口而出的惊吼。

“她有她的理由，”他接着说，“当时我的脑海里不断回荡着这句话踱步到窗前，透过玻璃遥望着那个出了大门匆匆走向马车的倩影，追上去的安纳金紧随其后，他们拉扯着说了几句，然后拥抱依依作别。当车轮转起最终轧着石板路绝尘而去，安纳金转身抬头望过来的时候，我已经猜到了接下去即将面临的会是什么。

“他直接冲了进来，怒火冲天地将房门一把推开，指责我怎么能那样对待她，对待一位淑女，对待他所珍爱的人。他说他爱她，这次谈话本不是她的主意，是她怕安纳金性格冲动一旦开口会惹我恼怒撵他出门才主动提出由她来谈婚事。她那么好，那样善良美妙高贵，我为什么不成全他们，为什么非要把她赶走，难道他的幸福对我而言就真的一文不值？

“我不说话，只是看着他，等他发泄完了才开口，仍然尝试同他理论。我提醒他别忘了自己根本不是一个普通的人类，而是吸血鬼，甚至是比绝大多数吸血鬼还要强大的天选之人。她或许现在不在意，或许你们都不在意，可百年以后怎么办。两个注定要分开的人，会阴阳两隔，会生离死别，倒不如不要开始，免得承受死亡带来的痛苦比如今更难过百倍。

“我嘴上讲着大道理，心却不断往下沉，因为我深知他已听不进劝，也不相信我是为他着想。我每说一句话，就不能自已地想到原来他是那样看我，原来他真的认为我是只为了自己。我甚至想要笑着问他，到底我做了什么以至于让他那样看我，我贪图什么呢？兴许用不了二十年我就会与世长眠，而他还要活很久，永远，永远地活下去。

“然后当我说到无话可说，一个人坐进椅子里，孤零零地面对着空空荡荡的房间的时候，才后知后觉到，他是真的离开了。”

 

又下雨了。

阿索卡恍然察觉，不是故事里，而是这个静悄悄的深夜。她讶异又沉重地望向顺着窗沿不停往下滴落的雨珠，雨势滂沱，像一支支箭扎在人心，使她不自觉地打个寒颤。吸血鬼未流下的眼泪会不会化作雨水？她搓了搓握着笔的右手幻想到。

“你冷吗？”

欧比旺轻声询问，然后没等她回答便从椅子里站起走进了漆黑的卧房。等他回来时，他的手里多了条干燥柔软的毛毯。

“披上这个。”

他简洁地说，走到桌子前特意留了几步停住，仿佛怕吓到她，怕她不愿与自己接触。

可距离足够近了，是整个夜晚最近的一次。阿索卡扬起头，目光从几根手指缓缓上移，移向那张绝美到不真实的脸庞。从那张脸上她依旧读不出任何情绪，但是他的眼神，他的眼神比人世间所有的真实美好还要温暖。

她慢慢伸手接过，披上肩膀轻声致谢，然后在欧比旺打算转身重新回到扶手椅里，继续讲述接下去的故事的时候，却忽然开口说。

“他爱的是你。”

声音不大，但掷地有声口齿清晰。离去的人愣了下，第一次在她面前流露出了和普通人类一样的表情。

“为什么？”他不明白地问。

“你说我像他，”阿索卡耸耸肩，“我会爱上你，毫不犹豫。”

眨眼间，那张愣住的侧脸显得更加懵懂。接着他渐渐笑起来，笑出了声音，眼底溢出的温柔像是窗外又突然减弱的小雨，或是银河里装不下的星辰。

“谢谢你。”

他望着她低声说，回到了自己的座位，把未完的故事继续讲下去。

“在他离开以后，我不可避免地消沉了几日，庄园里的事务通通托给管家，也不想过问任何无关紧要的琐事。我想从今往后他大概就和我没什么干系，他有了新人作陪，会得到幸福，就像他追求的那般。我所要做的只是习惯就好，曾经我从一个人习惯了有他的日子，现在不过是再回到过去，那又有什么难？

“可那的确很难，这和旁观着他坠入爱河又不同。那时我还抱着希望，他只是一时情迷被冲昏了头。安纳金一向是个热情的孩子，他惧怕阳光，本身却又是一轮骄阳，如果他不对任何人产生情愫或许我会感到更加意外。现在我的希望已经灭亡了，当我坐到餐桌前望着属于他的位置，走进他的房间拉开重重遮光蔽日为他特意定制的帘幕，我就感到心口像是生生被人剜去一块。他甚至连身衣服都没带走，匆匆骑上他的马就迫不及待地朝着心上人离去的方向追赶。

“他是去追寻自己最想要的。我想，那我此时唯一能做的最好就是不要再去思念他。然而过了几天之后，事情却没有像我想象的那样发展，她又回来了。”

“她？”阿索卡差点以为自己听错了。

“她，”欧比旺点头，“皇女殿下直接闯进书房质问我安纳金人在哪，她行色仓促，面容憔悴，管家没敢阻拦。我莫名其妙地回答他不是去找你？只不过晚出发了半天而已，以那匹马的脚程应该用不了几个小时就能追上才对。她听到我的话顿时脸色煞白，摇摇晃晃几乎摔倒。我这才意识到他们俩根本没有重逢，不知出了什么事，出了什么意外，安纳金不见了，而到今天为止，已经是第四天。

“我立即从书桌前站了起来，翻开箱柜取出那把收好的银剑和斗篷打算亲自去找。然后我走到门外又折回来低声嘱咐伏在椅子里掩面哭泣的她，不要贸然行动，不要以身犯险，假如三天后我还没回来，再派别的护卫。她自然明白这是为了什么，便冲我点点头，握住我的手无声祈求我一定要带他平安归来。

“我不再耽搁，踏上去往伦敦的必经之途。虽然我对他到底是为了什么缘由放弃马车，又是从哪里走上了岔路毫无头绪，但我却有别的法子。安纳金的坐骑从小和我这匹一起长大，灵性通窍，或许依靠着它便能带我寻到失踪的人。当年那个混小子把马厩里的牲畜全给放跑的时候我可没料到隔了这么多年居然还能因祸得福。

“果然，我握着缰绳，还未走到第二条岔路脚下坐骑便忽然放缓了步子，接着又原地徘徊一阵，渐渐偏离了车道踏进齐腰深的草丛。我悉心查看，里面根本没有路径，可有好几处杂草弯折断裂，瞧上去确实像马蹄踩过的痕迹。心中不禁更生疑惑，这里离庄园不到十英里，怎么想也想不通他为何出了门没多久便改了方位，又有什么要紧事非要孤身一人走进这渺无人烟的荒野？

“我就那样搜寻着，夜里也未停下，只有觉得马匹需要休息的时候才稍事停留。不到两天的时间我几乎没阖眼，越过了一片旷野，涉过沟渠，幸好河流已经结冰，只是暂缓但并未阻拦我的脚步。到了第二天傍晚我已深入紫衫林，天空开始飘起了雪，我一面祈祷着雪势不要落大一面催马前行，可那鬼天气偏偏要同我作对一般，斗篷渐渐染了一片白，道路崎岖湿滑，他留下的气味和痕迹追踪起来也愈加艰难。再这样下去到了晚上也别想走出树林，天色已然渐黑，我只好下马牵着缰绳借着落日余晖摸索前进。安纳金，那时我心里就剩下这么一个念头，根本不敢去想他一个人到底遭遇了什么，有没有性命之忧，假如我永远都找不到他，又该怎么办。

“然后上天似乎是终于听到了我虔诚的祷告，在我眯着眼快要被风雪吹得看不清脚下的时候，我的马发出一声嘶鸣，使我注意到了不远处那具倒在白雪里的黑色尸身——是安纳金的马，我走上前查看，被雪覆盖了一半的高大牲畜此时枯瘦的只剩下皮包骨，就像被什么抽空了一般，脖子上的伤口则是活生生撕扯开的，溃烂的血肉已经冻结，凝固着冻成冰的黑血。我的坐骑顿时焦躁不安地蹬着马蹄打起鼻息，让我连忙勒紧缰绳顺着鬃毛一阵安抚才平静下来。然后我四下环顾周围，他走不远，我想。就在那时，我隐约看到了几滴未被积雪覆盖的新鲜血液。

“最终当我循着血迹找到他的时候，我的心跳几乎停滞。他躲在一处坍倒的树冠下，受了很重的伤，流了很多的血，佝偻着背伏倒在阴影里动也不动，一只断裂的箭头还插在肩胛旁，是银制的，阻止了伤口的愈合。我当即跪上前用匕首划开衣袍使力撬出，他这才被疼痛唤醒，把满是血污的脸从手臂间缓慢侧过来。

「欧比旺……」

“他认出我来虚弱地说，太虚弱了，背部伤口的愈合也比我预想中慢了太多。于是我立刻把右手伸向袖口。但他却阻拦了我。

「别……那不够…没用」

“我怔住片刻，随后明白了话里的意思，停在衣袖的手顺势上抬。我解除斗篷，解开颈前的衣扣，架起他的肩膀把他扶到面前靠住我，下颌磕着我的肩窝。可他不肯，根本不愿咬我，口中哆哆嗦嗦地不停说着他不能那么做，他会杀了我，他停不下来。直到我握住他的脑后按向自己，用力让他的嘴唇贴紧我的皮肤，才感觉到他慢慢松开了唇。他埋在我怀里，呼出的气像哭泣，冰冷又刺骨，肩膀仍剧烈地发着抖，像是与本能在做最后的抗争。

“然后我轻声告诉他，我相信他，相信他曾说过的，他不会真的伤害我。

“当我说完，他就咬了下来。”


	11. Chapter 11

“一瞬间，我全身紧绷，感到了那种熟悉的疼痛，那种手腕被刺破的钻心剜骨。我咬紧牙，像往常一样忍受，以为那就是全部。可是渐渐地，疼痛彻底消失了，我的身体开始发热，逆流的血液逐渐涌起一种从未体验过的新鲜感觉。

“我突然回忆起他幼年时在我怀里睡着的样子，也是这样，埋进我胸前要我抱着，不过是个脆弱无助的孩子；然后他长大了些，变得调皮，变得灵动，对一切充满了好奇，渴望去探索这个浩瀚无边的大千世界；再后来他长得更高、更美，头发越来越长，使我不得不用丝带束起，手指捧起发丝时就像穿过淙淙流水。

“现在他咬住了我，心跳紧贴着我的胸口，仿佛在我自己的身体里鼓动。他散发的气味窜进我的口鼻，头发蹭过我的侧脸，扰乱了我的呼吸。热烈的体温透过嘴唇灼烫着我，牙齿刺破了皮肤，湿润的舌头使力吸啜，让我晕眩、让我颤抖、让我松了牙关第一次在被他吸血时从喉咙里发出呻吟。那顿时令一双始终放在我腰间的手掌也开始了动作。他伸手摸我，摸他经常触碰的、或是从来没触碰过的、任何人都没碰过的地方。

“我渐渐什么也不知道了，不知道身在何处，不知道究竟被他咬了多久，只觉得浑身酥麻，唇舌干渴，被黑暗吞没，被黑暗包围。而在这个狭小的世界里，我紧抓着他，只抓着他，心和身体唯一能感受到的就只有他。

“当我回过神，才发觉自己已经躺到了雪地上，银月初升，带走了最后一缕被吞噬的余晖。而他则站在不远处一片开阔的空地，皮肤重又绽放出淡淡光辉，隐匿在树林里的几双眼目睹着他，蠢蠢欲动地目睹着他动作急如闪电地将那个攻上来的独眼狼人撕成碎片以后，纷纷心惊胆颤退缩而回。

“那一刻我忽然弄懂了一件事，我弄懂了他到底为什么要放弃自己的心上人，而不远千里去追捕一个毫不相干的人。”

欧比旺垂下眼，话语此时稍稍一顿，像是等着被人像前几次那样发问。但阿索卡只是目不转睛地看着他，仿佛完全听入了神，于是他接着说。

“回到庄园已经是又过了四天的事，我找他用了两天时间，回去的路上两人共骑一匹马，还下着雪，行进的速度自然比来时更慢、更缓。我常常睡着，不论昼夜醒来总是靠在他胸口，身上披着的斗篷不止我的、还有他的，大量失血使我浑身发冷，头脑昏昏沉沉。有几次我在半梦半醒间都觉得他似乎低下了头，担惊受怕地查看我的情况，呢喃我的名字，嘴唇靠近我的嘴唇。于是我下意识地抬起，告诉他不要害怕，他没有伤害我，直到我们触碰在一起的地方变得一样湿润。

“当一个人神志不清醒，这种事总是容易发生，也容易做。但当你变得清醒，度过了危险，看到另外一个牵肠挂肚的可怜人到处派出的皇家护卫终于找到我们的时候，我失去的理智就又寻了回来。

“我看着他们拥抱，感到马背上环抱着我的人在我坐直身躯的一瞬间浑身一震。我醒了，他也醒了，尽管我的脖子上还残留着伤口，留着一片因为太用力而产生的瘀痕，我束紧衣领就能轻轻松松遮盖住它，就像遮盖住第一个被人遗忘的吻。

“后来每当我记起那短暂的几天都觉得恍如一场梦，一场不真实的梦。而他们紧紧拥抱着却朝我望过来的两道眼神，那道敏锐不安的、或是迷惘动摇的，则始终在我眼前徘徊，终于使我渐渐改变了本已定下的心意，同意了他们的婚事。”

“什么……”听到这儿，阿索卡猛地回神，她不敢置信地怔怔地说，“你…你怎么能那么做？”

欧比旺把目光缓缓看向她。

“听我说了这么多，你究竟有没有注意到我和他之间到底差了多少岁？或者说他的身份，我的角色？”

阿索卡张开嘴，她想冲口而出的话就卡在喉边翻滚，却不知为何，总说不出来。

“我长他整整二十五岁，”欧比旺替她回答，“他刚出世，我已四处游历，因为机缘巧合把无人照料的他抱了回来。我看着他长大，教他认识这个世界，或许我做得还不够好，但安纳金的确算是我亲手带大的孩子，你要我怎么去面对这份不该有的连我自己都认不清楚的情感，只把他当做恋人去看待？”

阿索卡仍不说话。

“当他长大成人，当他落入爱河，我意识到自己的角色绝不可能陪伴他一辈子，他需要的是别的人，一位温柔善良的女士。尽管我不赞成，我会难过，会失落，尽管当这个人也从他身边消逝时他还是要注定一人继续以吸血鬼的身份孤独地活下去，我却还是想要遂了他的心愿，给他一个机会。”

“可你爱他，”阿索卡终于开口，“你的确爱他对不对？”

欧比旺微微一笑。

“如果我不爱他，就不会向你讲述这样一个故事了。”

“那……那他还活着吗？”阿索卡的语气忽然一阵犹豫，“他现在在哪？为什么你会独自向我讲述这个故事，又是发生了什么，使你变成了和他一样的吸血鬼？”

欧比旺眼神微晃，仿佛默想着什么，隔了片刻才收回目光。

“我变成吸血鬼是以后的事，距离那场盛大的皇家婚礼之后还有很长一段时间，”他接着说，“他们成了婚，生活在伦敦，本来不会再和我产生任何联系，我既不喜欢到皇宫里，也不喜欢那些逢场作戏的交谈。头两年安纳金还时常回来看我，后来便少了些，渐渐再少一些，我想他的婚姻生活的确过得幸福美满。

“可惜好景不长，在婚后的第三年，我突然听闻一个噩耗从伦敦传来。”

“什么？”阿索卡紧张地说。

“她害了猩红热，帕德梅。病来得又急又快，那个时候这种病基本是不治之症，连最好的医生也束手无策。我戴上面纱去看了她，她已经从伦敦搬了出来，住在乡间一处行宫里，以免再把病症传染给其他的人。屋子里也没有任何婢女，只有安纳金照顾她，他见到我出现既惊讶又不安，唯独没有喜悦，眉目间满是猜忌与阴沉。

“那时我以为他是由于伤心过度，由于即将到来的生死永别。我忧心极了，正不知该如何出声安慰，他就在送我出门时告诉我，他有办法了，有办法将步入死亡的人给救回来。他说他听闻传言吸血鬼可以转化人类，他想转化帕德梅，而我知道方法。他抬起布满血丝的眼睛紧盯着我问我传言究竟是不是真的，他得到的消息对不对？

“我看向他，一瞬间感到惊诧、讶异、以及对于他产生这种想法而没来由的惊惧和害怕，然后我开口告诉了他，”欧比旺轻闭双眼，“我不知道，我说我什么都不知道。”


	12. Chapter 12

“你骗了他。”

“我骗了他。”

“为什么，为什么你要骗他？”

阿索卡轻声问，欧比旺轻声作答。

“因为生老病死是这个世界最基本的自然规律，人类无法抗衡，也不应该去抗衡。你想知道吸血鬼眼中的世界是什么样的吗？

“是红色的，”他突然转过脸，睁开双眼，让人看见逐渐吞噬绿眸的焚烧着的金色火焰，“赤红的天空，赤红的河水，赤红的鲜血流淌在不堪一击的皮肤里，吸引着我去噬咬，去攫取。除了血，我再也品尝不出别的味道，嗅闻不出别的气息，无法行走在阳光之下，当我看着你，就只能看到脖子上血管跳动的痕迹。我活在无休止的渴望里，被永生折磨，身体却冷如坚冰，只有黑夜给予我短暂的安宁。安纳金以为所有的吸血鬼都一样，都能像他那样如人类一般正常生活，可根本没人能像他那样，没人，只有他自己。”

欧比旺缓慢阖上眼，再睁开时，烈火已然扑灭，他的眼神又恢复了冷静。阿索卡呆怔地看向他，胸中沉闷的像压了块石头，不敢去想一个吸血鬼到底要花费多少代价才能做到这样易如反掌地控制住自己。

“所以我骗了他，转化不是那么简单的事，他不知道自己究竟会给一个人带来什么，”欧比旺望着脚边的光亮继续说，“我的回答令他很失望，失望至极。我怅然离去，留下他们两人度过最后一段相陪的时光。可是走到半路我却越想越觉得事有可疑，是谁告诉了他我知道吸血鬼转化人类的方法，他是从哪得来这个消息？

“然而当我勒马停住原路返回，他已不在，卧床上只剩帕德梅一人。我犹豫片刻，遍处寻找不到他的踪迹只好上前照拂，给高烧不止的病中人换帕子、喂食清水。起初她还以为我是安纳金，便拉住我的手不愿我走开，说些我根本听不清楚的呓语，隐隐约约像是道歉。于是我只好坐着，从傍晚枯坐到清晨，再到又一天日落，安纳金还是没有回来，她却忽然在钟声敲了七下之后睁开了一直紧闭的双眼，目光异常清醒。我心下一沉，顿时明了这意味着什么。

“「欧比旺」她认出了我，但依然没有松开我的手，「安纳金回来了吗？」她问，我答不上来，她便不再多言，只是用一种我看不懂的复杂眼神看着我，直到她的眼神重新变得涣散，变得黯无神采。她这才觉着累了似的收回目光，又想睡过去，而这次睡着，她就再也没有醒来。 

“我恍然回神的时候是被推开的，被抓上胳膊的一股力量，坐了太久使我半个身子早已毫无知觉，顿时一个趔趄摔到了地上。然后我抬头望过去，他回来了，伏在床边紧紧抱住床上的人，我又怔了一会儿才明白他刚冲我吼了什么，他让我别碰她，别碰她早就冰凉的手掌。

“我慢慢从地上爬起问他去了哪里，感到前所未有的愤怒，感到浑身发颤。他不回答，隔了半晌才直起头，一手伸向她的脖子，一手用突然生长的指甲划破了自己的手腕。

“我登时一惊，急忙上前拉住他，然后当他抬起眼睛看向我，冲我露出獠牙，瞪着那双布满血丝的金黄的眼，我才后知后觉到我的这番阻拦表明了什么。

「你知道，你什么都知道对不对」

“他攻击了我，迫不得已我也拔了剑，但根本敌不过他，他是吸血鬼，又熟知我的一招一式，用不了多久便掐住了我的脖子，把我制服在坚硬的大理石柱上，几乎双脚悬空，仅凭一只手就将我从地上生生举了起来。

“我以为他要杀了我，那一刻我抓着他的手指是真的那样以为。然后他忽然松开了我，让我又一次跌落地面，一言不发地看着我在他面前咳嗽，咳到流出眼泪。

“后来我在他终于转身离去时叫住他，告诉他帕德梅已经死了，就算他现在给她喂血，也无法将一个死人转化成吸血鬼。

“这次我的话令他停住脚步站在那里许久，久到仿佛过了一个世纪，他也变作一尊石像，时间和空间都堕入停滞。然后他突然笑了起来，笑声听上去却又像是破碎的哭泣，走到床边抱起冰冷的尸体对我留下最后一句话：

“他说他恨我，恨我时至今日仍然什么都不明白。”

欧比旺停下讲述，阿索卡注视着灯光下面目冷然的侧脸，觉得心口像是破了个洞，她觉得疼，觉得难受，觉得体会不到被刀尖一样的话狠狠刺伤的人当时会是怎样的心情，随后又经历了什么，才能像今天这样把故事平平淡淡地讲出来。

“最后一句话……”她不忍地开口，“难道你们……你们从那以后再也未见过？”

欧比旺摇了摇头。

“见过，但是与他再次相见已是数年后的事，”他垂低眼帘，浓密的阴影笼在睫毛里留下一片，“最初几年他音讯全无，我找不到他，也晓得他大概不愿见我，可皇宫里的人也对他的行踪全然不知，墓地始终空着，好像他整个人都从人间蒸发一般。我虽担心，却也知道他本事了得，没人能伤的了他，既然他选择避而不见那我再寻找也是枉然。于是便慢慢死了心，回庄园里一个人生活，做好了就这么过完一生的打算。

“时钟不会停，日出又日落，渐渐我已年过五十，本已不问世事，这时却又有一封书信从伯爵府上寄来。我犹犹豫豫地启开封蜡默默读完，合上信件犹觉得一字一句在眼前晃动。上一次收到这么一封信时他还在我身边缠着我带他一同前去，愈发让我觉得恍如隔世命运弄人。

“随后我叫来几个机灵好动，平日里经常被派出远门采办的佣人问话，问他们伦敦最近究竟又兴起了什么谣言，冷面俊美的吸血魔鬼又是怎么一回事？

“他们面面相觑，支支吾吾了半天才告诉我管家夫人不让他们多嘴，说整个伦敦如今人心惶惶，不论男女老少夜里根本不敢出门，否则就会被吸光了血勾去了魂，而那个魔鬼据说长得很像当年因为入赘皇室而封爵的翩翩少年，像肯诺比家从前的小少爷。

“我听完简直说不出话，感到既震惊又好笑，无法想象这些谣言究竟是怎么传出来的。安纳金，我亲手带大教授成人的安纳金怎么可能会做出那种事？怎么可以遭受如此不明不白的诋毁？于是我立即让人备好马车，带着愤怒和不甘打算同伯爵就此番莫须有的污蔑进行理论，要求他借皇家之名制止这些无中生有的流言蜚语。然而当我赶到伯爵府时他却好似早已料到我的反应一般，他着好外衣收拾停妥坐在庭院前一辆宽敞的马车里泰然自若地等着我，等着我上门，和他一同前往一个地方一探究竟。

“我登上马车默然不语，心情随着道途的颠簸却越发惴惴不安。伯爵也不言语，只是偶尔会把眼神若有所思地瞥过来。然后直到马车缓慢停在一幢气派宏伟彻夜通明的宅邸前才从那个一直陈放在座椅上的匣子里取出一张面具递给我，叮嘱我戴好跟紧他，别随便开口，别对视任何人，我唯一应该留意的那一个，叫做天行者。”


	13. Chapter 13

“大门沉重开启，我保持沉默，半垂着眼跟随伯爵的脚步，跟随另一个迎上前来的领路人步入大宅。我戴着面具，伯爵戴着面具，带路的人也戴着面具。行经之处起初很安静，后来人声多了一些，慢慢再多一些，听起来忽远忽近，像笑、像嬉闹、像野兽从胸腔里咆哮出的嘶哑呜鸣。然后等我走出漫长狭窄的昏暗长廊，突然迈入一间纸醉金迷的厅堂时，我的身躯不由一震，惊愕于自己所见到的景象。

“我看到男男女女抱在一起，有些穿着衣服，有些衣不蔽体，放浪形骸地纠缠在座椅里或是卧榻上，做着那种事，戴着面具如痴如狂地雌伏在相貌姣好的少男少女口中，歪着脖子供他们饮血，在被咬破的一瞬间投入无尽欢愉。

“我认不出他们的脸，但看衣着打扮也知晓这些参与其中的皆是权贵之人。他们耽于声色，贪图享乐，寻了这么一处极乐之所养着吸血鬼来取悦自己。吸血鬼也乐在其中，双方不过是各取所需。

“一刹那间超出想象的现实使我脑中空白，或许是怔在原地的时间过久，我的眼前忽然一晃，有个露出牙齿的吸血鬼几乎凑到我的面前挨住我。我顿时一惊往后一撤，伯爵回头喝退他，说我是他带来的，是要献给「新生者的祭品」。我完全不懂那是什么意思，但是那个吸血鬼听到这番话便退了下去，尽管心有不甘，缓缓收回的獠牙仍然暴露在嘴唇外，虎视眈眈地盯着我隐入了黑暗之中。

“随后我又招来更多骚乱，虽然我闭紧双唇不言不语，每到一处却总能引人侧目，正在吸血的享受欢爱的纷纷停下动作盯上了我。伯爵渐渐面露难色，我也沾湿一后背冷汗，他显然怎么也没想到我就算装聋作哑竟也如同招摇过市一般。

“我们就那样穿过一间间房，穿过灯红酒绿荒淫无度的酒肉池林。墙壁的烛光暗淡下来，人声也徐徐转弱，领路的人却脚步不停，好像不需要视物亦能在黑暗里自如穿行，空气里逐渐寂静的只剩下口鼻的呼吸和脚步踩上地板的轻响。我禁不住开始怀疑，怀疑这幢大宅是不是根本就没有尽头，难道伯爵只是诓骗我，把我骗来羊入虎口好当作食物喂饲血族？

“我这么想着，就突然走下几步阶梯来到了地窖里，来到一所金碧辉煌的大堂。光线陡然转亮，使我看清楚里面站着很多人，有遮住面目的人类，也有吸血鬼。他们手持火把身披黑袍，口不出声但念念有词，一齐注视着人群最中央的一座石台，盯着躺在上面那个摘掉面具肤色惨白正在走向死亡的人类，触目惊心的红色从她颈间涓涓流出已将石台下方的刻痕淌平。然后我亲眼目睹着伫立在旁的吸血鬼抬起手腕将鲜血滴入她口中。一滴，两滴，直到她猛然睁眼，重获新生燃烧起癫狂，对血的渴望促使她张开红唇呲牙裂目地挣扎起来，却又因为被牢牢锁住手脚困于石台无法动弹——「祭品！」我听见人群里开始震声高呼，就是在这个时候，我的右肩被人轻轻一推主动从不起眼的角落站了出来。

「祭品在这里」

“伯爵说。我毫无防备吃了一惊，回过身看他，却辨不出那张隐藏在面具之后的脸孔。然后在我来得及做出任何反应之前伺机而动的吸血鬼就围了上来，围逼着我走入人群中央，我赤手空拳手无寸铁只能在獠牙和利爪的威胁下一步步后退，直到退到石台无路可走，被抓住了一条手臂按到成功转化的吸血鬼手边，只差一下，那把锁着她的镣铐就会立即弹开锁住我的手腕。可是这时却突然出现了一个人。”

“是他……”阿索卡双目发光喃喃地说。

“是他。他出现在幽暗的阶梯上，命人放开我，说我是他的，谁也不许碰。抓着我的手立刻松开了，噤若寒蝉的人群为他让步，让他走下台阶缓步走来，朝着我，逐渐将我几乎昼思夜想的那张脸从黑夜里呈现出来。

“火把照耀着他，我微仰起头，清清楚楚地看到他行至我面前停下，剪短了长发，精雕细琢的面孔更加冷峻，更加深刻，俨然已是一名成年男子，冰冷的蓝眸深不见底宛如一潭死水。我不由自主望进去，然后当他抬起那只戴着手套的右手轻轻抚上我的侧脸，我就眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。

“我昏了过去。再次醒来感到头在晃，脚在晃，躺在身下的地方也在晃动。于是我睁开眼撑着手臂缓慢坐起，玄色的披风从我肩上倏然滑下才使我恍然察觉那是他的衣物，而他就坐在我对面，看着我，手里把玩着那张面具，乌黑的皮革漫不经意地沿着平滑的银色线条抚弄着，一遍又一遍。我瞧着瞧着没来由地心头一热，便把视线瞥向了窗外。

“「这是去哪」我镇定心神，天还未亮，根本辨别不清窗外的道路。

“「送你回去」他回答。我当即脱口而出他是不是和我一道回去，他却只是停了下手指，继续玩起手里的面具再也不说话了。

“他沉默，我也沉默，本来有无数的问题在我脑海里打转。我想问他这几年过得好不好，有没有从丧失妻子的悲痛里走出来，为什么伦敦会谣言四起，说他是魔鬼，那些夺人性命的吸血恶魔到底是怎么回事？可我转念忆起亲眼所见的真相，堕落奢靡的王公贵族和血族不过是一丘之貉，甚至为了永葆青春举行如此的邪恶仪式，祈求着吸血鬼转化他们——那位躺在石台上脱掉面具的女子，我一眼便认出她是曾经在婚礼上到场的公爵夫人。原来伯爵没有骗我，谣言也都是真的，到底是从什么时候起，是不是从跟皇室牵扯上关系的那一刻，安纳金就已经踏足了这个我不知晓的地下世界。而他瞒了我这么多年，在我们还未决裂以前就已经瞒着我，从别的吸血鬼那里得到我知道如何转化人类的消息，学会了新的本领，新的手段，昼伏夜出，变得更像吸血鬼，一个真正的吸血鬼。我忍不住闭上眼，只觉得一败涂地悲从中来。

“然后我渐渐感到他靠近了我，温热的呼吸在开口时拂上我面前。 

「你老了，欧比旺」

他说，声音不知为何流露出一丝愉快，好像心情不错，我眼角的皱纹逐渐增多，鬓角变白这个事实令他心情愉快。那让我愈发不解，只能猜想他或许是盼着我死，对我的恨或许真有那么深，有那么强烈？

“我睁开眼，对上他的眼神，看到他用手肘撑着膝盖前倾身躯几乎贴住我，脸颊光洁细腻，一如数年前一样惑人。那很好，他不会变老，就连上天也觉得这样美好的容颜如若老去过于残忍。我心生感叹，然后眼睁睁看着他握住我的左手做了一件事。”

“他吻了你？”阿索卡用一种明显是期待的语气急切地说。欧比旺登时语塞，眨着眼看了女孩好半天才嘴唇一动继续说。

“他只是为我戴上一枚戒指，”接着他无视桌子对面传来的懊恼低吼，“一枚朱红的戒指。我从未见过，没见过他、或是帕德梅、或是任何人佩戴。当我抬起手指，宝石的光彩流动起来，就像血，像触碰到安纳金时才能感受到的亲密体温。他随即坐直了身体靠了回去，在我问这是什么的时候告诉我，那是他的血，可以保护我不被别的吸血鬼打扰，只要戴着这个，就没有血族敢贸然前来。我顿时觉得心里更加糊涂，本以为他盼着我死，他恨我，可他却又偏偏亲手为我戴上这个，让我更不明白他的心思，不知道说什么好，只好捏紧了无名指默然无言。

“后来马车抵达庄园佣人赶来开门又被吓跑我才发觉这辆车根本没有马夫，完全是靠着两匹马奔驰。马的眼睛都是红色的，是被转化了的妖兽，原来能够被转化的不止是人类。紧接着他催动马车走到马厩前，又牵了两匹换下，因为天边已然露了白。我正想问他这两匹被转化的怎么办，就见他干净利落地杀了它们，告诉处在震惊中的我，如果现在不动手，就只能等到日出看着它们活活烧死。那让我霎时想起很多年前被吸干了血的那匹牲畜，那匹倒在风雪里的黑马，豁然领悟到凶手根本不是狼人，不是别的吸血鬼，而是安纳金。我不由怔怔看向他，明知他是对的，却仍是不忍，也对他如此杀伐果决的行为茫然若失。

“最后他在离去前又一次警告我，别再到那里去，别再去找他，他现在叫做天行者，和肯诺比没有任何关系，不会跟我回来。

“我不答话，目送他离我远去，马车渐渐扬起滚滚烟尘，再也瞧不见。”

故事讲到这儿，欧比旺慢慢停住了讲话，仿佛又沉浸在回忆里，阿索卡立即忍耐不住迫不及待地问。

“然后呢？然后又发生了什么？你当真没再去找他吗？” 

“怎么可能，”欧比旺似乎被一连串追问惹得浅浅一笑，“他给了我这个，给了我护身符，我怎么可能不好好利用这次机会？”

他说着低下了头，情不自禁地抚摸起被衣袖半遮的手指，终于让女孩瞧见，他的手上仍戴着那枚戒指。


	14. Chapter 14

“三日之后，我又乘马车到了伯爵府上，本想请求他再帮我一次，把我带进那靡乐之所，但我未成想，伯爵根本避不见客。我不明所以，几番求问总管大人总算得知原来伯爵自从那日和我同去，回来以后就受了些伤，不方便见客。

“我大为吃惊，猜想伯爵该不会是因为我，因为我触犯了规矩才遭受惩罚？可无论我怎么询问都问不出详细缘由只好作罢，也不想让他为我再冒风险，便决意孤身前往。

“我等到天黑，一个人驾着马车踏上了通往大宅的道路。所经之处万籁俱寂，家家户户房门紧闭，竟把一座熙攘喧嚣的闹市变作了活生生的鬼城。我不由催马加鞭，车轮滚动惊起蝙蝠振翅而飞，预示着那处潜伏在暗夜里的巢穴越来越近了。

“当我终于抵达，大宅灯火通明，一如几日前所见。没有引荐人拿不出请柬的我不出所料被阻拦在外，只能亮出手上的戒指孤注一掷，说有要事求见天行者。看守果然认得，犹豫了几番便放了我进去，带领着我亲自前去通报。 

“于是我又一次穿过那些骄奢淫逸的荒乱之地，从寻欢作乐散发着腐朽之气的堕落之徒间行过。可这回不论那些盯上我的目光如何蠢蠢欲动，都似乎心存胆怯有所忌惮。于是我反而平安无事，跟着领路人顺利地穿梭其间走进一处格外宽敞的厅堂，最终在正前方的卧榻上，见到了那个席塌而卧被簇拥着的人。

“他的脚边趴着一只吸血鬼，身后站着，撑着侧颈的手肘旁还跪着一个。然后他把视线缓慢抬起，在察觉到我的到来以后，皱紧眉头把视线从那个戴着面具笑容谄媚的吸血鬼脸上转向了我。而我望了过去，望着那张熟悉的面具，那个曾被我戴过他拿走的面具，如今不过是件取悦他的玩物。我顿时心头火起除下兜帽，本无意如此，一开口按捺不住的讥讽就从嘴里说了出来。

「看来这就是你不愿跟我回去的理由了」

“我冷冷地说，他眼中的神情也瞬间冷却，冰冻了满室的嬉闹，看守惶恐万状地跪到地上，搭在他肩上的手也讪讪收回。他对此沉吟不语眼神微晃，仿佛极力忍耐下什么，才摆了摆手，屋子里的人全部如获大赦匆忙退开。

“「过来」接着他说，从塌上坐起让出位置给我，语气突然变得温和平缓。我一阵思索，终于移步上前挨着他坐下，然后当他抬起一只手抚上我的侧脸又想故技重施时面不改色地告诉他，这次我准备充分，休想再用控心术对付我，同一套把戏我绝不会中招第二次。

“他的动作顿时一僵，目光摇摆，掩藏的盛火又从眼底卷土重来。「谁让你来的」，他咬牙切齿地说，早知如此便不给我戒指，责怪我不听他告诫，根本不知道有多少人觊觎我的血，觊觎我的身体，等着我送上门。我顿觉可笑，听他的形容好像我是什么招引祸乱的绝色女子。他冷哼一声手指顺势下滑轻轻扳过我的下颌，嗤之以鼻地说吸血鬼才不在乎容貌，他们在乎的只是血的味道是否甘美，是否足够纯洁。我以为那些最为残暴凶恶的杀戮者最爱饮食的都是婴儿和处女的鲜血是为了什么？如若我再这么不识好歹擅自行动倒不如让他先下手，免得他再苦等下去，整日唯恐旁人捷足先登，把我彻彻底底变成他的人。

“他说着就手上一个使力将我推倒，我又惊又怒跌到榻上，还未来得及揣摩话里的深意，只觉得脸颊一烫窘迫难堪，被他识破这种事哑口无言。然后我抓住他的肩膀，在他作势张口咬上我的脖子的时候焦急斥声说别把我当作他的玩物，当作那些不知廉耻可以随意戏弄的人。他听到这话停下了动作抬头看着我，像以往每每动起心思盘算着什么，目光一点一点眯了起来。我顿感不妙，心跳却一阵陡然加快，眼睁睁看着他愈加靠近我低声说，他才没有把我当成那些货色。

“我唇上一热，大脑一片空白，身体自然紧绷握在肩头的手却只是用力紧缩没有做出任何推拒。我在想，想这大概是他第四次吻我，没有喝醉，没有因为吸血意乱情迷，没有挂念我的伤势关心则乱。我替他找不到借口，想不出理由，只能注视着他用那双深蓝的眸子盯着我，然后缓缓闭上，全心全意加深这个吻。我渐渐呼吸不上来，恍惚也闭了眼，感觉放在颈间的手逐渐挪到了别处，让我全身着了火一般。当他解开我的斗篷，我未加阻拦，当他拂开衣襟，我也未加阻拦，但当他扯上腰带时我猛然回神抓住了他的手腕。然后扭开脸告诉他这样不行，这样不对，意识到自己的声音好像很冷一样发着颤。他却转而握住我的手带向他，带向被垂落的披风牢牢遮挡的阴影之中，嗓音更沉更沙哑地问我，现在我明不明白。

“他对我有欲望。我终于认识到。而这欲望无关仇恨，无关鲜血，藏得极深，深的就如同我对他的爱一般。或许他也爱我。那一瞬间这个埋在我心底从来不敢奢望的念头就像被雨水滋长的嫩芽破土而出再也抑制不住疯狂地生长起来，让我开始浑身发颤。

“于是他又一次吻上来，犹豫给了他可乘之机，我渐渐抽不回手也不愿抽开，被他像吸血一样封住我的嘴唇，更猖狂、更肆无忌惮、手腕上的皮革烫得我愈发神志迷乱。我突然感到了害怕，感到后悔，从未对任何人产生过的强烈情感使我惊慌失措心烦意乱。可他不肯善罢甘休，不肯就此罢手，我逐渐头晕目眩心中所想就只剩下必须让他放开我，让他停下这错误的欲望，如果他再不放开我的心跳就要失控到从胸口里蹦出来。

“然后当我满身滚烫地回过神，才恍惚发觉我已经拔出了藏在腰间的匕首，用锋利的刀刃抵住了他的脖子。他垂着眼看我，慢慢松开手腕坐直身躯的时候眼里的欲火也跟着一点点地熄灭了，失去温度的眼神冷得就像握在我手中的银器一般。我顿时强迫自己更用力地攥紧手指，口中仍喃喃念道「这样不对」，好像除了这句话再也讲不出别的句子。紧接着就是在那时，在我心智大乱茫然无措的时候，长廊外深不见底的黑暗里却缓缓走出一个人。安纳金在听到他开口说话的瞬间就脸色一变突然略过一抹可以称之为恐惧的神色，而我和他一起生活那么多年，也从未在他脸上见过那种神色。

“「你未免太宠你的血奴了」，那个声音说。”


	15. Chapter 15

“那是什么意思……”恍惚间阿索卡开口，“血奴？”

“用自己的血来侍奉吸血鬼，以求换取永生的人类。也许安纳金对他提起我时曾那样说过，说我不过是他的血奴，他的仆役。”

“他是谁？”

“帕尔帕廷，那幢宅子的主人，”欧比旺漫不经意地轻声答道，他低着头打量着手指，似乎仍不自觉地抚弄着戒指，“还记得我一开始跟你说过的吗，你不会想和一个纯正的吸血鬼打交道？ 他就是。”

“你是说他不是由转化而来，而是天生如此？”咬着笔琢磨的女孩愈发困惑了。

“或许吧。也有传言他是与魔鬼做了交易，出卖自己的灵魂付出了一切代价才换来这至高无上的力量和永恒的生命。总之没人知道他究竟以吸血鬼的身份活了多久，当他从黑暗中走来，我见到的就是一个鬓发皆白的老人。他早已失去青春的容貌，罪恶使他苍老，使他皮肤枯槁，使他面目可憎，即使是最醇美的鲜血也无法抹平那些深刻进脸上的丑陋印记。

“我缓缓看向他，看着他的到来令安纳金神情变幻飘忽不定，又突然抬眼深深望着我强自按捺下什么，才用力捉住了我的手腕。我本就无意伤他，顿时因为吃痛将匕首滑了出去，当啷一声落在榻上成了他的囊中之物。他这才甩开我收好那把匕首从容站起，恭恭敬敬地说道是他一时贪玩才让我逾越了规矩，姿态拘谨颔首低眉的模样再也瞧不出半点端倪。

“那时我惊讶极了，”欧比旺忽然嗤笑，“安纳金，他向来自命不凡把一切都不放在眼里，何时竟变得如此乖觉？便不难猜出来人必定是这里真正的主人，一个连他都没把握招惹的人。

“于是我整理好衣物重新系回斗篷亦不作声，等着他走到我们跟前，却没成想他会突然出手抬起我的脸让我看着他，看着他那双诡计多端邪恶狡猾的金瞳。我一时没有动作，因为我也想好好看看他，就算戳上皮肤的尖利指甲正沿着我的脉搏滑动，冰冷得像条爬蛇勒紧咽喉锁住了呼吸，只要一个不小心就会刺破血管威胁我的生命。”

“难道……难道就是他转化了你？”阿索卡突然坐直身体万分紧张地说。

“他？他才不想转化我，”欧比旺笑容更甚，像是为这话觉得更可笑了，“他不过是想杀了我，想试探我，也想激怒安纳金看他会有什么反应。

“因此我拂开了他的手，我看够了，也慢慢觉察到了安纳金握紧的拳头。然后我问他，究竟要怎样才肯放了安纳金，放他离开这儿，放他跟我回去？

“他听到这话却仿佛听到什么天大的笑话，脸上的皱纹狠狠堆到一起，缓步向后退开露出了计谋深算的阴险笑容，指责我怎么能错怪他呢，错怪他的良苦用心？话音刚落另一个吸血鬼就被两个身披红衣护卫模样的人从外面押了进来，战战兢兢地被按着双肩跪倒在地。我看了一阵才认出这是那个曾经在祭祀仪式上将我捉到石台旁的吸血鬼，如今他的左边衣袖已经空空荡荡，永远都失去了那条手臂。

“我顿时把目光射向安纳金，领悟这是他所为，是他下的手，伯爵的伤也势必跟他脱不开关系。紧接着在我来得及阻止以前，他就当着我的面亲手结果了那个吸血鬼的性命，因为帕尔帕廷让他那么做，他便做给我看领命而行。

“一时间我咽下没出口的话怔在原处，知道他杀人是一回事，亲眼所见又是另外一回事。我望着那只染血的手，那个背对我的身影，听着任着目的得逞的人继续妖言惑众却感到百口莫言，再也辩驳不了一句。我听见他说我是个目光短浅胆小如鼠作茧自缚的下等人类，自己没有胆量便罢了，还妄想同化吸血鬼，真是异想天开，难不成我以为安纳金做出的决定全是被他胁迫？我错了，错得离谱，错得一厢情愿滑之大稽。吸血鬼有吸血鬼的法则，我就那样养了他十几年简直是对他的侮辱。所以他自己选择离开了我，我不愿教的他来教，传授不了的他来传授，他给予的才是安纳金真正想要的，无与伦比的强大力量和权利。

“然后他把那把匕首从安纳金手里拿过，让我滚，好好珍惜这条看在安纳金面上施舍的贱命，警告似的在我眼前轻轻一捏就将锋利的刀刃捻成了灰烬。他不怕银，我意识到，或许他什么都不怕，他是超越时间超越自然不可战胜的。安纳金感恩戴德地跪在他面前唯唯诺诺俯首称臣，一屋子的人也全部跪下了。

“于是我站了起来，照他说的留着我的命朝门外走去。但是快要走到门口时我把脚步停了下来，回了头，视线又一次落在那个连看都不愿看我、半句辩白也没有的人身上。我感到记忆正在褪色，却无力抗衡，等那个令我无比陌生的杀人魔彻底赶走另一个被我熟知的男孩时才把目光转向了帕尔帕廷。我突然问他，十年前那个独闯庄园的狼人是不是他派来的。

“他瞬间看向我，没给出答案，却动了杀心，即使双眼遮在衣帽里我也瞧得见绷紧的嘴角，瞧得见包藏在那里的牙齿，噬咬过夺取了无数条生命——或许我也会变成其中之一，那时我想。但我要做的已经达到了。”

欧比旺仰起头，阿索卡踌躇一番忐忑地问。

“达到了什么……时间隔了那么久…你又是怎么知道那个狼人是他派去的？”

灯光下的人笑起来，笑容很浅，很美，她却看得心脏砰砰直跳。

“我不知道，究竟是不是他又有什么关系？我只要知道安纳金会杀了他就足够了，”欧比旺用一种无比轻盈的语调柔声说，“不管等上多久，蛰伏多少时日，他终究会那么做，我所做的不过是推波助澜帮助他更明白地认清自己的新主子，为他悉心浇灌那颗深埋于心的仇恨。帕尔帕廷嘲笑我天真，他却比我更天真，连最粗浅的道理都不懂，既然他许诺给予安纳金至高无上的权利，又怎么可以凌驾于他之上，妄想安纳金甘心低他一等呢？我是绊脚石，他也是，还沾沾自喜地以为自己养了一条狗，一条任他差遣忠心耿耿的恶犬，殊不知自己养的是一条狼，终有一天会被反咬一口，掏出他的心肝弃如敝履。”

欧比旺缓缓闭上眼，吐露唇齿的最后几个字轻得像耳语，像梦呓。等他阖上双唇他脸上的笑容早已消逝，只剩下拒人千里的冷漠与疏离。阿索卡怔怔看了许久，才嗓音一颤不寒而栗地开口道。

“后来呢……”

“后来我走了，如他们所愿，走得远远的，走到一个除了我以外没人会去的地方，”他闭着眼说，“我生命里的最后十几年就在那里度过，没有熟识的人，没有名字，没有家奴仆役，只有一座废弃的教堂和枯井。下暴雨时我喜欢站在井边注视着井底一点一点被雨水淹没，天晴时便顺着绳梯攀下去，把我亲手打造的锁铐紧紧缠绕上木桩，缠绕上我的手腕，如若觉得不够结实就绞断它再做一副。然后我就坐在井底，等着太阳出来从头顶照落，日复一日直到日落。后来等我实在走不动了，油尽灯枯奄奄一息，才将这些无意义的事彻底抛弃。

“故事到这里本该就结束了，彻底结束。我即将在光明里死去，他还要在黑暗中独行。我甚至早就给自己备好了一口棺材，料想他一定找不到我，因为我从未告诉过他自己的身世，他也不知道世上还有这么个地方叫做塔图因。我愿意自欺欺人地守着梦活，他就陪着我活在梦里，活在我不清醒时忆起的过去。”

欧比旺突然睁开眼，他狠狠咬住嘴唇，指甲用力攥进掌心。

“可他还是出现了，他等了一辈子，就算不择手段不惜一切，终于盼来我死又怎么肯轻易放过我？当我看着他走到棺材前居高临下地望着我时我才明白自己见到的原来不是幻觉，是安纳金。我的梦从未像他这样真实，这样清晰。然后他问我。

「欧比旺，你害怕吗？」

“我无法回答。因为我清楚地知道他根本不是在问我怕不怕死，而是问我怕不怕被赋予新的生命。

“当他靠近我将我抱进怀里，我就将属于他，永远属于。”


	16. Chapter 16

是他，只能是他——

阿索卡豁然醒悟，除了他自己，怎么可能容忍第二个人碰他，将他变成吸血鬼？ 

可他居然等了那么久，明明可以早些下手，只要他想要，从一开始就能将不堪一击甚至毫无招架之力的任何一个人类据为己有，更何况是对自己毫无防备最亲近的人？但他没有，他等着，候着，一直等到一条生命垂垂老矣。究竟等什么呢？阿索卡默想，觉得自己似乎明白又不大明白。她仿佛瞧见无数个影子在眼前摇晃，在眼前徘徊，全是她想象中的那张从旁人口中描绘下来的模糊不清的脸庞，最终却慢慢合到一起变成了那个端坐着的人。

欧比旺已经住了口，他的视线稳稳平视前方，眉目的轮廓平静如水，宛如一樽夜灯下的优美石像，一件无情无爱的冰冷机器。阿索卡却还想着他方才说话时微微颤抖的嗓音，因牙齿用力咬过而依旧泛红的嘴唇。吸血鬼的归宿从来不是他想要的，她几乎不想去听后来的故事，只想问问他心里究竟有没有过一丁点怨？一丁点恨？

“我的时间不多了。”

这时欧比旺却突然说，他侧过头，目光落上墙边的挂钟。阿索卡心头猛地一跳，发觉指针已经不知不觉走过了凌晨四点。

“你还有什么要问的吗？”他靠上椅背轻叹口气，因黎明的到来面露困倦之色，一双绿眸半垂着像是又要阖起。

“我……”阿索卡左右思索一阵好生为难，转瞬间简直有无数个问题在脑海中打转，可最后还是忍不住脱口而出，“那他转化了你，你恨他吗？”

“有爱怎么可能没有恨……”欧比旺回答，神情蓦然一愣，像是被意想不到的提问惹得险些失笑，“你就想问这个？我还以为我说了太多自己的故事，你早听腻了想了解一些关于吸血鬼的生活习惯去完成你的课题。”

“那些才不重要，”女孩摇摇头低下脖子，鼓着腮帮瘪瘪嘴角，“那你又为什么要下到井里去，年复一年日复一日，还亲手打了一副枷锁，难道你是为了……”她说着说着欲言又止，眼神一亮已然朦朦胧胧有了答案。

“不错，是为他准备的，”欧比旺承认，“我常常想，若是我有本事、或寻到了制服吸血鬼的办法该怎么做？想来想去就只有一个答案。我会将他囚起来，将他困在井底，每逢日出便遭受烈日毒烤，日落再给他送去新鲜血液。这样一来便能令他赎罪又不伤他性命。因为安纳金与普通的吸血鬼不同，他虽怕阳光却不会遇之即焚，倘若我当真见不得他胡乱杀人又不愿杀他，就只能这么做。”

“你……”阿索卡无比讶异地大睁双眼，“你胡说！你才舍不得那样对他！”

“舍不得？”欧比旺话音一冷，回过头注视着她，“我有什么舍不得，他都舍得。”

“什么意思……”

“他锁了我，在将我成功转化成吸血鬼以后，用我亲手打造的镣铐困了我整整三年。头一年我时常心智混乱，不知自己身居何处，根本分不清黑夜白天。整间囚室没有一扇窗户，没有家具摆设，只有一张床，一张温软舒适宽大的床，上面铺着层一品的绝好绸缎，可我新生的身体却比那张床还要柔软脆弱。”

阿索卡慢慢惊愕地张大了嘴巴。

“起初我连站都站不起来，像是一个蹒跚学步的婴儿。自然死亡的人类被成功转化的先例本就少有，因为转化的过程极其痛苦，要忍受常人不能忍受的疼痛，体会心脏逐渐停止跳动的恐惧，被噬咬着脖子目不能视口不能言攫取干净最后一滴血液。只有挺过了这个漫长的阶段，先死一回，才能被赐予新的鲜血，没有生命力的人根本难以捱过。我本也活不了，但他那样强壮，血脉纯净，任何一个吸血鬼都要对他敬畏三分。我没有机会选择，没有机会抗拒，只能接受他咬了我，寸步不离地看守着我，生怕出了半点差池，就算我再不情愿一心求死也还是在他的悉心照料下活了下来。

“然后他就剥夺了我的自由，铐着我的右脚，终日让我只能绕着床榻在他准许的范围内走动。他用自己的血喂我、养我，看着我一天天好转身体又变得像从前一般康健，像他记忆里那样，像他最想要的模样。我以为他终于满意了，他该放了我，可这时他又抓来几个无辜的人，几个青春曼妙的少女，带到囚室里我的跟前。我初时变成吸血鬼哪里经受得住？什么伦理道德眨眼全部抛之脑后，双目所及只剩皮肤下奔腾的血液，使我不由自主地扑出去，却又被锁链牵绊着狼狈地摔倒在地，再也前进不了半步。屋子里随之响起一片惊恐万状的尖叫才让我留意到她们眼中的恐惧，我龇牙怒目万分陌生的狰狞。于是我悚然回神，摇着头不断后退，妄想躲进墙角抵御那些罪恶、那些香气逼人的诱惑。

“他就那样折磨我，有多少次我已不记得，直到我能渐渐抵挡住血和杀戮的欲望，而不是像个没用的废物一样在他靠近时钻进他怀里哭着求他把人带走，求他别让我伤害他们，伤害那些无辜的人。我的请求倒是令他很受用，他总是要等我濒临崩溃哭到没了力气才肯把人放走，过几天又故技重施周而复始。”

阿索卡缓慢地眨了下眼，好像这段话让她费了很大力气才把嘴巴合起来。然后她磕磕巴巴地硬着头皮开口，仿佛正想着什么难以启齿的画面脸皮隐隐透出一抹红色。

“其实他是为了帮你……呃…帮助你抑制吸血鬼的本能……”

她掩饰性地干咳几下，欧比旺冷笑一声并不答话。

“那他后来放了你吗，三年之后？”

“放了我？我是自己逃出来的。那段时间他似乎总被事务缠身，回来的少了些，看着我的时间也少了些。我喝不到他的血，便稍稍恢复了些神志，不像以往整日陷在如梦如幻意乱情迷的魔障里，机会就来了。我扯断了锁链，才发现我精心打造的枷锁连我都困不住，更别说他，不伤他性命囚他一生的空想不过是痴人说梦罢了。

“然后我出了囚室，第一次踏出那间房、那栋屋子，才知道我待了三年的地方是处地窖。我赤脚悄无声息地踩着石梯走出大门，走进园子里，站在月光下，看到树在跳舞，风在唱歌，夜莺羽毛下的血水在我耳边细细流淌。仿佛周围的一切都变得更加鲜活，有血有肉有了魂魄，只除了我。而我低下了头，手腕上的皮肤正像记忆里的他那样隐约散发着一层银白的微光。

“我瞧得痴了，不免站了很久，不知不觉站到了天亮。当第一缕阳光撕破暗影照射到我的脚边时我的脚趾猛然一痛，才记起自己已不再是人类，而是吸血鬼，永远也无法生活在阳光之下。我不禁下意识地往后退、再退、直到后背紧紧贴上树皮被困在影子里无路可逃，方才还被月辉青睐的手背如今开始泛起缕缕烟雾，像灼伤一样，却比那痛苦百倍。然后他回来了，许是已经到处找过了我，一发现我的踪迹便不管不顾地冲了过来，竟连一件斗篷也没拿上。

“他就那么挡在我面前，用身体去挡，握住我灼伤的左手揣进怀里一句话也不说。我不难瞧出他想骂我，想训斥我，可相比气愤而言他表现出的更多是害怕。我的手疼得发抖，他也在抖，甚至比我更甚浑身发颤。他的心也跳得快极了，我贴在胸口全都听得见。

“从那以后我就再也没逃过，就算他要锁我，我也认了，可他偏偏不再那样做。”

欧比旺轻声说，轻的彷如一声叹息。阿索卡茫然若失地望向他。

“所以你们终究还是分开了，对吗……”

这话本该很伤感，没成想欧比旺却从椅子里慢慢站了起身，缓慢勾起的嘴角洋溢起一抹神秘的笑。

“我们分开是因为别的，因为他把杀掉帕尔帕廷的方法告诉了我，还把秘密武器拱手相让，明示我同样的方法也可以拿来杀他。我生了气，就走了，走之前也顺便气了气他。”

“生气？他生什么气？”

“气我说的一句话。他问我爱不爱他，我想我的回答大概令他不大满意吧。”

“你到底说了什么……”阿索卡头疼地说，一瞧见走到墙边的人取下了外衣顿时更着急了，“喂你去哪？还没回答我！”

她腾地也从座椅里站了起来，欧比旺把眼神瞟向门外，对她微微一笑。

“你若真想知道，何不亲口问他呢？”

话音刚落，一阵敲门声就传了进来。阿索卡大吃一惊猛地回身，然后等她再度回过头，墙边的人早就不见了。

只有桌上的录音设备还在转动，窗户开着，被雨水浸润过的空气迎面拂来吹得她胃里一阵七上八下。

于是她认命一般走到门前握住把手，虽然他从未见过门后的人，却已听闻他的名字无数次，知道他到这儿来的目的是为了什么。

阿索卡深吸一口气，拧开房门果不其然看到故事里的人眼皮一抬看向她。

“欧比旺来过，是不是。”

安纳金说。


	17. Chapter 17

他走进屋内，不需要答案，反宾为主，步履从容。

阿索卡仰望着他从自己身旁经过，像神话里的阿波罗，道林格雷的画像，压根想不到伸手去阻拦，只能将目光不由自主地跟随他的脚步，跟着他端详整间房。然后她望着他垂下脖颈走到屋子中央若有所失地把右手搭在扶手椅背上，仿佛爱抚着某个业已离去的身影，贪恋着那令人眷恋的温度。当他终于轻启双唇转过视线，脸上的表情因为开口变得更加生动，霎时便把最后一点妄图对他的容貌进行描绘的苍白言语也无情击碎了。

“他把一切都告诉你了？”

他说，声音很沉，很迷人，但却充满敌意锋芒毕露。不像那人总收敛着，语气里皆是温柔。阿索卡不自觉点了头，两个人的视线一齐落在录音器上。

“把它给我。”

又是一道命令，干脆利落，差点让阿索卡无意识地遵从。但当她伸出两手触碰到机器以后又立刻皱紧了眉头，好像才想起什么，反而一把抓进怀里牢牢护住了。

安纳金的一侧眉毛挑了起来。

“怎么？”现在他明显不悦了。

“我不能把它给你，这是他留下的。”

“你不怕我杀了你吗？”

“怕，可是杀了我你也别想再见到他。”

她撂下狠话，话一出口却为自己的冲动威胁后悔不迭暗暗叫苦，不知口出狂言到底是福是祸。万万没想到盯着她的人打量她许久，竟出人意料地翘起嘴角露出一抹被挑起兴致的笑。

“小鬼，你叫什么名字。”他问，居然在椅子里坐下了。

“阿索卡……”

“阿索卡，好。你觉得欧比旺为什么要把这个故意留给你？我又是怎么寻到这儿来的？”他戴着手套将两手交握支在膝盖上，没等女孩回答便继续说。因为他知道被提问的人只能咬紧牙，她答不上话，“他把故事讲得很动人是不是？以他的角度，把我说成惹是生非制造麻烦的顽皮孩童，忘恩负义背弃了他，最后还不顾他的意志将他转化成吸血鬼，令他痛苦一生。”

“他没有——”阿索卡焦急辩解。

“我就是要那么做，”却被安纳金截断猛然愣住，“不管他愿不愿意，我都不可能放手。他已经害得我体验过一次死亡带来的分离，就得拿自己来赔。”

阿索卡怔怔地看着他。

“现在你愿意听听我的说法了吗？”

一阵沉默。阿索卡缓慢地点点头，犹犹豫豫又在位置里坐下。

“你想说什么……”

“说什么……说些他从来不不知道的。”

安纳金垂下眼，似乎由于陷入回忆忽而一笑。

“他以为我不记得第一次吻他，对不对？其实我记得，我什么都记得。我记得他到花园里找我，听到我已经告诉了帕德梅吸血鬼的秘密之后大惊失色。他为我担心，想不通我为什么要把这么重要的事告诉一个无关的人。于是我便向他讲述我们两人的美好相遇，想让他了解，帕德梅不是他想的那样，她不会出卖我。后来我说到情动之处，便吻了他，尽管当时我也弄不清楚自己为什么要那么做，又为什么在一吻过后没有及时刹手，而是顺势揽着他的腰不断加深，借着酒醉装糊涂。

“他没有推开我，可第二天却表现得仿佛不记得，仿佛什么都没发生过。我要去哪他也不过问，无故旷课也不再训责我。我一时生气，索性整日整夜地不回来，伦敦的新奇玩意比比皆是，又有体贴关怀的温柔乡，很快便让我把这点烦恼抛诸脑后。

“但我没想到会有狼人趁我不在袭击他。我对此毫不知情，还在四处寻乐，若不是那夜凑巧回了家他的伤势一旦恶化恐有性命之忧，到时候就算是耶稣降临也救不回来了。我自然吓坏了，往后的一个月哪也不愿去，就想守着他，想他平平安安的。可帕德梅早已到了适婚的年纪，她在信里又一次提起，我羞愧难当，便请她来庄园由我提出婚事。她欣然应允又怕我为难，才会想要跟他单独谈谈。 

“结果不欢而散，我大发雷霆，一时冲动当着他的面说了些没过脑子的不中听的话。后来骑马出走的路上就已经后悔。但我拉不下脸，也牵挂着马车里的人，绝不可能半途而废再回去向他请罪。偏偏那时又偶然发现了那只独眼狼人的行踪，他把欧比旺伤得那么重，就算是化成灰我也要掘地三尺凭着残留下的气味将他挖出来。 

“于是我当即放弃赶往伦敦的念头循着踪迹找了几天，初出茅庐中了陷阱被狼群围捕，差点就要葬身于此，多亏他在生死关头找到了我让我吸他的血。我也想过抗拒，嘴上抗拒，心里却清楚我一定会把牙齿刺进他的皮肤，他的脖子，就像我在梦里做过的无数次那样，狠狠地咬进去。欧比旺根本不知道，我究竟做过多少个有关噬咬他的梦。”

安纳金自嘲地笑道。

“我还记得最开始，那些梦只是单调的、残暴的、充满血腥气的代表着狩猎的食欲之梦。令我担惊受怕，怕我会一不小心伤害了他。可是后来，在我第一次像个真正的吸血鬼那样咬了他以后，他在我的梦里就全变了。他变得谄媚，变得多情，有了肢体动作，而不是一味地被我驯服了掠夺。就好像他躺在雪地时将手轻轻伸进我的发丝，不顾一切地抱紧我，喉咙颤抖着在我耳边哀鸣，可怜又可恨，让我再也忘不了他的嘴唇的形状，他的温暖，那掩藏在胡须里惊人柔软。

“但我的梦醒得太快，太突然。欧比旺，他总是一旦觉察到危险就会把盔甲牢牢竖起，在我还未理清头绪一切究竟是怎么回事的时候就已经改变主意同意了婚事，抢先一步将我远远推离。可我离了他反而更清楚了他对我的意义，弄懂了他在我心中到底占有怎样的位置。

“我逐渐想起幼时被我戏耍过的男男女女，那些登门拜访的贵客，还有差点被我用恶作剧呛死的家庭老师，他们无一例外都或多或少对肯诺比夫人的位置有所觊觎。

我想起第一次咬破他的手腕，他为了救我喂我鲜血，疼得面色发白满头冷汗，明知我是吸血鬼有可能会伤他性命却义无反顾。

我又想起自己半夜三更醒来总要跑出卧室溜到他的床上，和他挤到一起要他抱着我，直到他实在受不了，怒斥我已经是个十几岁的大人总该有点大人模样。然后我越是想他，就越不敢想，越不敢回去。”

说到这儿灯光下的人话语一顿，头垂得更低，像是思索着什么，松散的鬈发罩在额前留下一层乌黑淡影。

“帕德梅害病离世的时候，他在病床旁照顾她，我却把他推到了一旁，还不准许他碰她，他跟你提过没有。”

阿索卡迟疑地点了点头。

“他一定以为我是心存妒忌，不想让他触碰我的妻子。其实我只是怕他染病，他又不是吸血鬼，整个行宫连半个婢女都没有，怎么偏他那么傻主动去接近病魔缠身的人。”

“可是……可是那时你还告诉他你恨他，不是吗……”

“我的确恨他，因为他从来都不懂我真正想要的是什么。他糊涂，他不通感情，以为推开了我就能悬崖勒马，理所当然地觉得世人都该像他那样无情无欲。可我根本做不到，更恨他欺骗了我，亲手粉碎了我放走他的最后希望。”

安纳金扬起头一字一顿地说，隔着长桌深深望过幽邃的目光。

“你以为我真的想转化他吗？我不想，因为我知道他不肯，他不情愿，他只想过好这一生，死去以后侍奉他的上帝，他的信仰。

“可是帕德梅愿意，她听说吸血鬼可以转化人类以后便央求我将她也变成吸血鬼，生生世世和我在一起，永远不分离。我很惊讶，以为她发起烧来神志糊涂才会讲出这种话。后来她的病越发严重，无药可医。我着了急，才想起问是谁告诉了她这个秘密，消息到底是从哪听来的。她便躺在病床上说出了帕尔帕廷的名字，告诉我，欧比旺或许也知道。

“我本来不信，恰巧他来探望时我瞧见他闪烁躲避的眼神才心生怀疑。但我没有证据，总不能逼问他，只好快马加鞭赶去另一处隐秘居所。也就是在那个时候，我第一次见到了帕尔帕廷，见到了吸血鬼真正的生活应该是什么样。

“后来等我学得了转化的方法赶回去，等着我的就只有一具冰冷的尸体。我甚至连一句告别的话都没说上，也永远失去了转化她的机会，使她夙愿无偿。你说我该不该恨欧比旺？该不该把他变成吸血鬼？那时我便发誓生死离别的滋味我尝一次就已足够，那让我领悟到绝不能让他从我身边消失，让他死去。就算捆着他，绑着他，违背他的心愿我也绝不放手。他要恨便恨，受苦有我作陪，既然他欠了我，就永世都别想再离开我，永远不能。”

安纳金用力咬紧牙，说出这番话使他把拳头攥得很紧，蔚蓝的眼底也隐隐跃出一抹金色，好像日光冲破海面洒下夺目光辉。

“但是，你并没有立即那样做……”阿索卡不免神思恍惚地看向他，懵懵懂懂地说，“你反而等了很久，等了一辈子才下手，为什么？”

这次安纳金沉默半晌才答话。

“因为我不想杀他，想让他好好活着，以人类的身份好好地活。直到最后一天到来，他老得走不动了，我再动手，这样他受的苦便少一日，对我的怨兴许亦能少些。也只有等他死了，我给了他第二条命，才能彻底摆脱从前那个累赘的枷锁。”

他怒形于色冷哼一声不屑地说。

“我改名换姓，就是不想再跟他扯上任何关系。断情绝义，是知道如若跟他回去我会做出什么事来。我不像他那么迂腐，古板，脑子食古不化冥顽不灵，觉得收养了我就是名义上的父亲，不敢越雷池半步。当我拥抱他时就算他的身体再诚实也还是会拒绝我，告诉我这样不行，这样不对，这样不合理法，他怎么就不明白，我爱他又有什么对错！”

说着说着椅子里的人猛然站了起来，像是无法忍受一样，径直走到了靠近窗户的位置。

天亮了，雨过天晴泛着澄澈的蓝，阿索卡却瞧见伫立窗前的人眉头深锁，仿佛担忧着什么，又没有立即行动。因为他知道那个人没有危险，只不过管不了自己的心，不自禁地牵肠挂肚。垂头盯着手心的女孩此时默默将录音器放回桌子上。现在她终于明白，是爱，让他们互相伤害，也是爱，让他们互相原谅。

“这个给你，故事听完我也该回去了，”于是她忽然站起打开背包，开始将自己的东西一件件地收回包里，“所以你究竟是怎么找到这里来的？到底他说了什么令你生那么大的气，”她咂咂嘴，“难道是说不爱你？居然能让你忍住那么多年没把他给捉回去。”

安纳金闻言顿时扭过头看着她，眼神一阵摇摆捉摸不定，像是没料到面前的小鬼会这么做。

“你太小看他了，他若直言不爱我我又怎么可能轻易相信。偏偏他说的是爱过，把我气得半死，恨不得将心剖开瞧瞧是不是石头做的，”接着他在女孩啼笑皆非的怔愣下略带犹疑地上前几步，“至于我是怎么找到他……他一直都戴着那枚戒指，是不是？不管到哪儿都始终戴着。”

他说着将那个躺在桌面上的泛着金属光泽的事物握进手里，按下按钮轻轻关掉，终于让女孩在恍惚间瞧见一个缓慢绽放的笑脸。一个美到了极致，发自内心的明媚笑容。

 

 

 

 

午夜——

总是这样宁静，深邃，如墨的星空倾泻一片皎洁月光。

故事从哪里开始，也该在哪里结束。一袭长衣的人站在教堂里，耶稣受难的圣像之前等待着，等一个人，右手在漫长的等待中搭着左手情不自禁地来回磨挲。人声早已散尽，神父也悄然离去，独留他一人不言不语地遥想着，直等到钟声敲了十二下，另一具身躯贴上后背，把他悄无声息地搂进怀里。

“欧比旺……”

来人犹如叹息唤了他一句，只有一句，便低下了头，迫不及待追逐起唇齿的香气。他想念这个，想念贴合自己的柔滑清凉，因为纠缠在一起而变湿发热，想念没有距离的亲密。

然后他恋恋不舍地放开那柔软的口舌，呼吸颤抖交融。

“你在等我吗，”他忍不住闭了会眼，“不走了吗，当真再也不走？”逃避似的在不安的沉默中静候答案，直到右脸被一只手掌轻轻抚摩。

“走去哪里，你不都能找到我。”

欧比旺不舍地说。安纳金睁开眼，看见一汪微笑着的如水绿眸，就突然没来由的有些想哭，觉得自己只有在这人面前才能又变回孩子，变回了当初。

而从今往后，他知道，再也没有什么，就连死亡也无法将他们分离。


End file.
